Aberrations of East End
by Green Priestess
Summary: Because Sirius and Fem!Harry fell into the Veil in the Ministry, they're instantly killed, but because she was a Horcrux, she was given a chance at life while her parasite died. When she made her choice, she was reborn with her education intact, but no memories of her past as well as where she originally came from. And her strange abilities were just a bonus...in Victorian England.
1. Chapter 1

Wretched Aberrations

She was born to a Prostitute and well, whoever the father is.

According to the Orphanage, she was found by the bobbies in an alley and taken to the Orphanage.

Growing up there however, was a total nightmare.

As she grew up strangely aware of the world, could read and even know math without being taught, having been BORN with the knowledge, she remained quiet.

There were the good kind and bad kind of attention.

She was born beautiful and as she has no name, the Parish gave her the name Julia.

At first it was the ideal place to live in, but when she was seven, management changed and life took a turn for the worse.

Their daily meal which was bread with cheese and rice gruel became just oatmeal. Bland, tasteless oatmeal.

This was because the money given to the orphanage, was pocketed by the new management for themselves.

Not only that, they don't get clothes anymore. And they could care less if they got sick as that meant more money for them. And they were cruel to children. She even saw that sometimes, children were forced into a cramped carriage, never seeing them again. She noted that these kids, however malnourished, were as pretty as she. So she tends to hide out of sight.

Julia sent a letter to the police for subtle investigation and help. But no help came.

One way out.

She rallied the orphans and conspired to burn the Orphanage so they would all go to a new home while these people would be out of a job and excuse to pocket away money meant for the kids. So taking kerosene, she and the older kids poured it in the hallways where the adults have their rooms, the stairs, and then everywhere. They then washed their hands while they lit the orphanage up, and watched as the orange flames lit up and within minutes, could hear the screams for help from the adults upstairs, neighbors woke up and saw one hell of a bonfire.

By the time the authorities got there, it was too late, but the children safe. The management wasn't.

Julia spoke to the newspaper people what was happening in the orphanage since management changed and life under them was so horrible that when the fire happened, the children only bothered to save themselves and each other than save their corrupt abusers who were 'drunk stupid'. Why should they?

The fire was presumed to start from a neglected, leaking lamp that spread fast as the orphanage building was really old that it catching and spreading fire fast was pretty much the consensus of what happened.

So they were taken to another orphanage and due to the Newspaper Headlines, Orphanages are under scrutiny as declared by law while the older children were sent to the Workhouses to start learning how to make a living.

Life in the Workhouse was worse, if you're nine years old that Julia chose to leave with her fellow children than put up with another day in there.

Under her lead, they became a gang of pickpockets, attacking drunk or careless prey at night for their coin. All of them live in an apartment in the slums, 5 Shillings a week was the rent. But they were very wealthy...by poor people standards at least. They ate and dressed well because Julia was _that_ good of a leader and her gang respected her as she dressed like a boy as one can't pickpocket in a skirt. She taught them how to write, read, and do maths on paper and pencil and how to cook when she cooks their dinner(though all they could do was look as she teaches them), but she has no idea how the money system works, they have to go to school to learn from a decent person, not a person who'd give them wrong information.

With money, they can afford to go to school by day...and thieve at night.

At school, they learn only three things, Reading, Writing and Arithmetic. They came for the Math and Math in school, was about money so they wouldn't be cheated in life, and were taught how to use the abacus. Girls were taught how to sew, knit and embroider. School was the ONLY TIME the girls in the gang would wear a dress as girls dressing up like boys, were a big no-no but the orphans could care less. Convenience of life, was more important to them and survival.

In the slums, they were known as 'the wealthiest poor'. People there wondered how they were so successful that they could afford to have hot, delicious meals and even shoes to wear that actually fit them. And to avoid trouble, they help out in food by making a vast cookout every dinner.

Some of her gang voiced out about why they have to do this.

'Human beings are wretched things. Particularly the poor who almost have nothing.' Julia would tell her gang. 'They envy anyone who possess more than themselves, and despise those who have nothing. We are the former targeted by the resentment of those poorer than us, while the rich hate us because they have to donate to charity to look good to their peers despite how they truly feel about us, a waste of coin who should just die so they can keep their money to themselves. Just like what happened to us in the Orphanage we used to belong to when the people who actually cared about us, are replaced by corrupt, greedy people who starved us while they ate a lot in front of us and hit us when we wanted food.' she told them.

'So to prevent anyone attacking us just because we're well-off by poor standards, we have to do this. Throw in our lot. You don't like it, I don't like it either, but survival's on the line here. If we share, nobody will resent us and try to attack our apartment for our combined savings just to be able to fund this nightly cookout.'

Her gang exchanged looks before grumbling unhappily. Because Julia was always right.

She was the smartest of them all, and never led them wrong.

Their daily meals were rice from the Oriental Quarter of East End, and the sacks of rice were worth a Guinea while a kilo of rice was worth a half-penny. They eat rice instead of bread as rice cannot be adulterated unlike flour, and Asians and Indians **like their rice**. They have connections to the Oriental Quarter of East End for rice and fish as its cheaper in the docks, and buy only fish with less troublesome bones while they buy everything else in the markets. They never buy meat, only vegetables, eggs and condiments.

Thus dinner at their area of East End, was filling. Very flavorful, delicious Rice Gruel with diced vegetables. While they provided food to a limited number of families as they're not THAT rich, they DO rotate groups to be fair every month. The group they feed have the chance to save up money for the month before their turn ends. Free feeding aside, they taught how to have it real cheap and more filling to save up on money.

In East End, Julia was known as the 'Brains of the Wretched'. And her gang the Wretched Aberrations.

This was because while they were poor, they were somehow well-off, very healthy - something **impossible** for the poor, educated, and hold Dinner Cookouts because they only appear at night.

However, this activity didn't stay hidden for long, when the more unsavory folk got wind of it and attacked one sunday by hooligans, and Julia's Gang viciously fought back, and it ended bloody. Death on the other side while Julia's gang had injuries.

For money and free treatment, they sold the bodies to hospitals for doctors to 'study on'. They got big money for the bodies, fifteen pounds per corpse, and they could afford hospital treatment for themselves for their injuries.

'Man that was nasty. Never thought doctors are actually gonna buy the bodies for training doctors!'

'At least we got good money for our troubles. Maybe we should make this a business?'

'Hell no, people will think we're killers who sell the bodies! You want the bobbies on us or worse, THOSE guys?!' Julia growled at her gang. 'If THEY are on the case, those involved tend to die!' she snapped at them as her injured gulped. 'We will NOT do this unless we have no choice in the matter! Are we clear?!'

'Y-Yes boss.'

'Good! Being pickpockets is far safer than _that_!'

'Them'.

Feared in East End.

The people known as the Queen's Watchdogs who keep an eye on the Underground and prevent them from leaking to 'good old society' or crimes the Yard cannot handle.

They're ruthlessly efficient, and deaths happen when they're active.

Pickpocketing drunk morons, was a far safer occupation. The law only gives a damn if you're caught.

xxx

Unknown to her gang, Julia was no ordinary girl.

Pretty, smart and capable aside, she was also a girl who possessed strange powers.

Things happens as she wants them to.

She often uses her powers to strike at night, and taking advantage of the crowd, Pounds and Shillings appear in her pouch. She takes two pounds each from noblemen who go out with their dates to theatres, operas, and where they socialize and she goes home, pouch heavy with money.

To her gang, she was the best thief.

They just don't know how easy she has it with little to no effort.

The Wretched Aberrations was a large gang of orphans in East End led by her.

Those who couldn't pickpocket and go to work has their own contribution to keep their place in the gang. They work as informants or do chores, and they remain well-fed and well-clothed. And the Aberrations are capable of writing, proper grammar, reading and math. It was why orphans want to join the gang to be able to find work someday after years of staying with the gang. A common thing in the gang is that the girls wear boys' clothes for efficiency's sake as the rule.

Their hideout contains old bookshelves of books on various subjects as well as famous novels. So those who know how to read, can read books and be more educated in their spare time. Their furniture were of course, old and worn-out discarded by the well-off and wealthy. They have several rooms for themselves in the apartment which served as their library, bedrooms, and kitchen.

End result was that too much infamy led to a visitation.

xxx

East End...

A certain pair headed for the territory of the gang which was near the docks.

'This should be the place.'

There were a lot of kids.

Clean and well-dressed for commoners in fact.

'Hey, you don't belong here rich boy, leave while you can.'

'Yeah, you'll be pig food if you leave our turf. Our turf is safe, others in East End isn't.'

'Go home.'

'We're here to meet your boss.' said the boy. 'Is the Brain home?'

'She is. This way.' They led the pair of man and child upstairs, to a room.

'Julia! Unusual Guests!' the kid knocked on the door.

'Come in!' Inside, was an office fit for an abandoned building. There was a teenage girl in her mid teens, dressed like a boy, her hair in a low ponytail.

Pale-skinned, black glossy hair and vivid, bright-amber eyes. 'Unusual alright. You're the kind that should be in Eton or Weston at your age.'

'You are well-informed of East End I hear.'

'Yep. Our gang looks after orphans and they work as informants in return for education, food and clothing.' said Julia. 'Those able-bodied, you can predict what we do to make a living to support a group this large. So what do you wish to know? Plenty happens here.'

'Jack the Ripper.'

'Ohhh, _that_ one.' Julia chuckled. 'Nasty, that one. Poor Barry puked when he saw the body and called the Undertaker to make off with the body.' she said. 'However, the way the bodies are done...two madmen taking on the identity of one person did it.'

'What makes you think its two, not one?' the gentleman asked curiously.

'The front job was too clean, precise and trouble-free if you ask me.' Julia told them. 'The tool used is very sharp, something only the wealthy can afford. No kitchen knife can do that or a combat knife we stole from some drunk bobby. We bought one and tried it out on the skin of one of the dead bodies, it took longer than whatever they used, and not as good as results compared to the damages done.' Julia told them.

'If you work alone, the cuts on the body should be more messed up with a struggle as naturally, the victim would fight back. It would make sense that somebody is holding them from behind while the other did the butchering. While its possible to do it alone while still a clean job, there's no knock-out bruise that suggest otherwise and even then, the sheer pain would wake up an unconscious person right away.' she said. 'And its a long death of suffering after they cut her open, bleeding to death in agony. Her face screams it all.'

'However, the attacked place was always very specific.' Julia continued with a dark look on her face. 'Whores attacked, their wombs taken out. As if pulled out by a rough, brutal yank as we saw torn bits in there.'

'The womb?' the boy blinked.

'The womb is where babies are made after a man and a woman do lovey-dovey in the bedroom with pillow talk. We all came from there as babies, and one day you'll make a baby with your honey too.' Julia informed him with a naughty grin as the pair sputtered at her choice words before she went serious. 'We investigated the whores in question. They are those who just recently had abortions...in Royal London Hospital when we asked the Brothels they work in. You might wanna look into that as the trail goes cold from there. Those rude bastards kick us out unless we're paying patients.' she scowled.

'Any possible motive about these murders?' the boy asked again.

'Well, cross out jilted lovers as whores cheat on a daily basis, bedding different man each night, the culprit can be a pair who were bitter about being abandoned at birth, or a pair who can't have kids and want their own children so bad yet these whores who can have kids gladly abort their kids to maintain their profit margins its like a slap to their face.' she said. 'This is a serial murder of bitter spite. Check out the Hospital as we can't go in there, the rest is up to you...little puppy.' she said, giving the boy a meaningful, knowing look, knowing his identity but not his name. 'By the way, as we took risks every night trying to glimpse who these madmen could be but they're as slippery as darkness itself, I'll charge you 20 pounds. We do feed a lot of people here you know.'

'Very well.' the boy gestured to the man who paid Julia the amount requested.

'Pleasure doing business but a warning. They are aberrations of hatred with access to dangerous toys. We know that our clue to answer our next few questions is in that hospital. And they have those nice toys for surgery. Either they got access to such toys thrown away or they work there, or supplied our madmen out of sympathy, who knows?'

'Riiight...but what about your gang? Anyone bitter about abandonment?'

'Nope. We hate adults for the crap we put up with until we created this gang to survive, but we're not stupid enough to go on a killing spree to find who could be our mother and get your unwanted attention.' Julia scoffed. 'Any wrong-doer who gets your attention tend to disappear to who-knows-where so my subordinates know to behave. We don't smell like blood either don't we?'

'We'll take your word for that.' and they left.

xxx

'Wretched Aberrations, huh?' Ciel Phantomhive mused as they left East End back home for the townhouse in London.

'But still, we got more from her than Undertaker at least.' said Sebastian Michaelis. 'And our next destination is...'

'Royal London Hospital. The whores who go there die a grisly end.' Ciel muttered darkly. 'Investigate the gang before you go to the hospital.'

'Yes, my lord. But young master, about Julia...'

'Hm?'

'She's no ordinary human.' Sebastian smirked. 'Human in body but she possesses supernatural abilities black cults wish they have. I sensed her power.'

Ciel looked thoughtful at this.

'Is that so...?'


	2. Propositioning the Brain

Propositioning the Brain

Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Head of the Queen's Secret Services comprised of the Evil Noblemen that prevented the Underworld from leaking to the Surface World read the intel Sebastian gathered for him which he summed up as this:

In the territory of the Aberrations...

Orphans gathered there for an easy life.

The Gang makes a living as pickpockets, but to those who can't pickpocket, serve the gang as Informants and Chore-boys/girls that their area of East End is very clean and doesn't stink. They were an organized network known only to the children themselves, as they all hated adults outside East End. Because the world outside East End threw them away to East End, London's Gutters where the city dumped and drained their bowels and garbage. Even children were classified as 'garbage' by their own mothers or worse, both their parents! They hated whores just as much as any of them could be their mother, and left them for dead so when Jack the Ripper came, no sympathy came from them at all.

All children are educated by the Core Members of the Gang, and families chuck their kids to them for schooling. To learn the three Rs in school, free of charge so that one day upon adulthood, they could all get better jobs because illiterates get lousy jobs with just-as-lousy pay. Everyone in the gang knows how to read, write, and mathematics with the older children teaching the younger children.

The name Wretched Aberrations came from the fact that for being poor, they were Educated, Well-fed and Well-clothed! Healthy! And the fact that they could care less about society's rules either. Why should they care what society wants and does when they threw them away?

They hold Dinner Cookouts every night and the food is often rice-heavy, capable of feeding themselves and 20 families within their territory each turn every month. Families who weren't in their territory weren't included in this sweet deal. Only children no matter what area of East End, can come here for food, clothes and work as informants, earning themselves 20 shillings to bring home to their families but of course, information must be legit. One attempt of deception and fraud if stories don't match, you're kicked out as misinformation is fatal in the ruthless world of East End.

When Slavers come, the younger kids run for safety and call for help, and the older children would fight ala guerilla warfare viciously, and dump the bodies in the waters of the port, while selling some bodies to the hospital to fund their medical treatment from...war injuries. The caught children if any, were rescued and treated.

Living as pickpockets and informants working in threes for safety's sake and teams of four for those who have leg deformations or missing one and cannot run. Its always two or three boys, and one girl.

But for children who become young men and young women, they never did grow up mentally, when survival was the focus of their minds.

Money for rent, food and clothes was all in their minds.

Their home base is full of books for kids to read in their spare times and its a requirement to know about these books as its their only education, and to keep their ability to read in shape and they have to take care as these books were thrown out by the library for being 'too old for public presentation'. The Gang's library contained dictionaries, novel books penned by famous authors, cookbooks and books about philosophy, law, nature, fairy tales, and drama. So yes, the gang is very literate. An eight year old can even quote a paragraph from Bronte's books and even knowing what book that paragraph came from when asked!

But their favorite were the works of Charles Dickens as it wrote about the very life of orphans who didn't stand up on their own feet like they had and other life situations the poor find themselves in.

Making a living as pickpockets that target drunkards and careless people, they buy food, clothes, and writing materials to teach the children of East End. They were a frequent guest in the Oriental Quarters for rice, and the port for specific fish of Cod, Haddock and Pollock. They never buy bread as one, its expensive and two, flours are often adulterated that finding 100% flour is worth a fortune they'd never dare to spend on. And bread is not even filling anyway, rice was! Much more affordable too! They never buy meat either as its too expensive just for a kilogram. The only time they buy meat, was Christmas as a treat for themselves and their usual cookouts.

The gang is somewhat-wealthy by standards, but they never hoard their fortune to themselves. They share it to avoid resentment(and inevitable attack) from those who had none, in the form of food and clothes. The children who were born missing a leg or lost it, work by mending clothes and knitting scarves, shawls or jackets for their peers to keep warm in winter and help in the cooking. In the case of those missing an arm, they work as teachers to young children while training hard to become one-armed thieves. To those incapable of thieving for health reasons or those too young to be both thieves and informants, they work as cleaners cleaning the gang's territory. The goal was to put an end to illiteracy of the poor children thrown in East End, so that they may have decent jobs in the future and become somebodies, not nobodies the adults who threw them away think.

Their idea of revenge, was to live better than they did. Enough food to eat everyday and enjoyed full stomachs, good clothes to wear, and educated as well as be decent human beings who help children when adults throw them away.

'And about Julia?' Ciel asked his supernatural butler.

'The Gang describes her as the best thief as she brings home the most money. She is the reason they are rich.' said Sebastian. 'However, when I stalked Julia for one whole day, I understood why she was the best thief.' he said. 'She spreads her power over a vast area where nobles or the wealthy gather, then leaves her hiding place, her pouches full of money. Then she goes to money changers, and control them into turning Pounds or Guineas into loose change of Crowns, Half-Crowns, Florins, Shillings, Sixpence, Groats, Thruppence, Pennies and Farthings. She makes several trips back and forth, appearing and disappearing in a blink, mixing herself into the crowd as she goes home, then goes back out. And the gang does not know of her powers.' said Sebastian. 'When I talked to Lau and other merchants in the Oriental Quarter, they are aware of orphans possessing a Pound and always buy sacks of rice from them.'

'I see...after we deal with Jack the Ripper, bring her here.' said Ciel. 'We can deal with her and make use of her in some way.'

'Yes, my lord.'

Sometime later in December...Sebastian walked towards the area of the gang, traveling by roof-hopping in high speed, and sneaking into Julia's Office and left a letter he secured on the desk with a jar of candy.

And by nighttime, when dinner was over, Julia found the note on her desk.

"Fancy envelope, a wax stamp..." frowning, Julia used psychometry on the letter to see that Ciel wrote the letter, and Sebastian delivered it personally.

They know about her powers, and wish to hire her for jobs impossible to handle in exchange for money.

"How?!"

Twitching, she burned the envelope on her will alone and the envelope instantly turned to ashes.

She would have to make a trip as soon as possible after breakfast tomorrow.

xxx

A carriage trip to the Phantomhive Estate, was worth a Crown. "Pricy." she thought. "Then again, these damn nobles live faaaar into the countryside..." she grunted as she got off the carriage.

She had informed her core members that the Phantomhive summoned her for some reason, she was just told to come to the estate. If she never came back more than a week, one of them would be the new leader of the gang. They will all decide by majority vote to be fair.

'Waaah, imposing...so this is a rich man's house.' she quipped as she made her way in when she was greeted by a young gardener.

'Oh, hello there!' he greeted jovially in a friendly manner but the look on his eyes, she did NOT like. If she were a threat she knows she'll be killed by this guy. 'What can I do for you?'

'Is your young master home?' she asked. 'He called me over.'

'Ah, they just left with Lady Frances for a hunt.' said the gardener to Julia's dismay.

'This early?! Ah damn...now I gotta wait in wherever heck your waiting area is!' Julia groaned. 'A trip here is expensive!' she moaned in dismay. 'A florin! We could buy tons of vegetables with that money!' Julia grumbled. 'So? Where's your waiting area?'

So she was taken to the kitchen which doubles as the Servants' Hangout.

'Whoa, so the young master called you over little lady?' the chef asked her.

'Yeah. I'm an information broker in East End he just got wind of so he wants to make a deal with me.' said Julia. 'I'm the Brain of East End, and the leader of my gang, the Wretched Aberrations.'

'That's kinda a morbid name.'

'The shitty adults call us that because for being poor, we sure don't look like it. As if we're going beyond our station in life is forbidden.' Julia sneered. 'Excuse us for wanting to have a better life, dude. We have a fiery hatred and sheer disdain of London's adults so as payback we break society's rules and do our damn best to be smarter than them and get better jobs when we're old enough. Sooo what time are they gonna be back?'

'No clue but we want to surprise the young master since its his birthday today...' said the chef. 'But stuff just blows up...maybe you can help out while you wait?'

'Well, beats doing nothing...'

Julia soon discovered what a disaster the chef is at cooking she whacks him with a newspaper in a bid to teach him to cook with patience. She scolded the maid for running in a skirt while carrying expensive crockery and instructed her how to do it properly without tripping. They were able to cook lots of food and cake, and take out drinks without disaster as a result and left birthday decor to them. While she knows birthdays are celebrated its beyond an orphan's comprehension how it works. All she knows about it is loads of food are made on that day. That's it.

'Whew! We did it!' Maylene, the maid cried in delight as they prepared a table groaning with food and drink. The food were many dishes of beef fillets in fragrant sauces arranged stylishly, beef stews and soups, fried chicken, shellfish paella, fish and chips using cod, fried fish cakes with vegetable garnish, fried croquettes with accompanying sauce, various fruit tarts and pies, a tower of thick, fluffy pancakes, a pile of croquembouche, caneles, and four cakes. Chocolate, Vanilla, and two Bundt Cakes.

'Phew...can we even finish all this with so few people eating it...' Julia sweatdropped.

'Well, we'll eat it all or die trying!' said Bard with a grin as they heard some horses. 'Oh, they're back!'

'SURPRISE!' they greeted, earning four stunned looks from the nobles and the butler.

While the decorations were FAR from ideal, the food at least looked good!

'Hmph, they are actually one step ahead of me...' Frances mused as she patted Ciel on the head. 'I came today specifically just for the sake of saying this...Happy 13th Birthday, Ciel.' she said kindly to the stunned boy before smiling.

'Thank you very much!'

'And also everyone,' said Frances, looking at the servants, 'I'll be counting on you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future...but who are you?' she asked, looking at Julia.

'I'm his new contact in East End.' said Julia. 'I came here to dump a load of files into his office and more work talk but I guess we can skip work today.'

But the way the woman stared at her was making her nervous and sweat buckets.

'You're a girl...dressed like a boy?!' Frances' freak out at the sight of social faux-pas that was Julia. 'What on earth are you thinking?! Sebastian! Go get me a dress and a corset!'

'Huh?!' Julia cried as she backed out. 'H-hey, don't bother lady!' but she was chased around the mansion and grabbed anyway and dragged to a room. 'Waaaaah! Somebody help meee!'

'I'll teach you how to dress properly! Unless you're out hunting, a lady cannot wear trousers outside hunting sessions!'

After a short pause, Ciel and the servants shuddered as they heard pained yelps and groans...later, Julia came out dressed like an actual girl even if its just simple dress of a red-violet color with purple lace and trimmings. And Frances looks quite pleased and Sebastian looking unusually amused and then there's the party...while Julia cheated with the corset to be able to _breathe_ when no one was looking and only lacing it back up when paid attention to.

Later that night...

'Waaah, finally she's gone!' Julia gasped as with a snap of her fingers, her clothes are back. 'Society's bloody nuts if they can live wearing that death trap around their waists! How are you guys still alive?!' she exclaimed in aghast. 'Poor folk don't put up with that nonsense!'

'Its society's idea of beauty for women.' said Ciel blandly. 'Its a fashion trend to have a small waist as small as possible to have a beautiful silhouette or so they say. No idea when and where it started nor do I care.' he said to Julia shuddering while lying face-down on his couch to recover. 'Anyway, you sure brought me a lot of latest happenings in East End.' he said.

'Dating back the Jack the Ripper timeline.' said Julia, not seeing the momentary pause in Ciel and Sebastian because she was lying face-down. 'East End is a nasty place which is why we take intel seriously. Its to survive by avoiding Slavers. You saw how good-looking the kids in my gang are right? We developed a system for safety.'

'When did your system start?' Ciel asked her.

'It started when we were in St. Mary's Orphanage. Our Core Members came from there.' said Julia wistfully. 'For seven years of my life from baby to then, life was good. The management was kind and treated us all well until they were replaced by people who should never be made to be put in charge of kids.' she said. 'They pocketed the money meant for our care, spent it on gambling, drink and food just for themselves while buying us cheap oatmeal and even then when put in bowls, its just a couple gulps. Abuse began...and so was the disappearance of kids with pretty faces.' she said darkly. 'We never saw them again.'

'I sent a letter to the Yard as anonymous for help, but help never came.' Julia spat. 'They don't care about us at all...so we took matters into our own hands. We took advantage of the fact they're drunk...and burned the orphanage with them in it to finish them off as revenge. Only then did the authorities move.' she snorted. 'They care more for a burning building...than the children suffering in it.' while she spoke calmly, her eyes showed anger. 'We developed a hatred that day. Hatred of authorities and adults in that order.'

'I spoke to a newspaper man about our situation. When it made Headlines, laws about stricter watch began as well as we heard about the authorities giving the Yard flak, but we know what will truly happen behind the law, we weren't optimistic.' Julia sighed. 'The younger children went to orphanages and we went to the Workhouse...well, we ran away to East End than stay there. Try a life of one day in there or any workhouse for that matter, you'll run away too. We decided to take our lives into our own hands...and the gang began from there. We were better off in the end and that was through hard work and teamwork. We don't need adults. All we need is ourselves to live.'

'I see...so that's how the Wretched Aberrations began.' Ciel mused thoughtfully.

'But how did you know of my powers?' Julia frowned. 'I made sure nobody knew.'

'It takes like to know like.' Sebastian purred as he made flames with his hands to her disbelief. 'I'm a master and you're inexperienced as you only use limited tricks with your powers, focused on stealing, mental influence and escape. I watched you for quite some time.'

'Would you like training under Sebastian, in exchange that you'll do jobs for us?' said Ciel. 'You will pay us for training by doing the jobs we ask you to do, until Sebastian deems your lessons over. Only then will paying you with actual money will actually begin.'

'Are there more of us out there?'

'I think not.' Sebastian chuckled. 'Its rare for people with powers to be born. Secrecy of course, is a must.'

'Yeah...kids would want to do cool and fun stuff too but...' Julia deflated. 'I kept it secret from my gang. They don't have powers.'

'Indeed, humans would want power in any shape or form.' Ciel told her. 'Magic? Finances? Politics? Connections? Domination over others? Power takes in many forms. And you can't have it all of course. So, will you accept tasks given to you?'

'I accept.' said Julia. 'I might be able to use this if the criminals in East End got smarter. We can't be a network forever.'


	3. Bad Indian Days I

Bad Indian Days I

Its not even long after Ciel's birthday that an incident occurred...that Julia came back the next morning.

'Oh, Earl~!' Julia barged in into his office. 'You got a new job!'

'Huh?' Ciel blinked as he was just about to sit in his chair.

'You'll probably get a love letter from the queen about this soon anyway but of course, my gang is a step ahead.' said Julia, showing him a letter. 'As of last night at the wee hours, my gang who's on nightshift schedule found naked men tied up upside down, naked, hanging from the roofs of many hindustani restaurants with _this_ stuck on them.' she said, showing him a letter.

'All of them has this?' Ciel frowned as he read the letter.

'Yup.'

Watch this, you wild pathetic,  
Chosen Children of Sloth and  
Depravity.

England is the Motherland of  
the Devil. It steals everything  
and forces its worthless, rotten,  
decadent culture on you instead.

To all the Bitch-Dominated Idiots  
of this Land, you are the ones that  
deserve the Vengeance of Heaven!

Complete with a drawing of a tongue.

'Come to think of it, as of last night, lots of British ships came into the docks. Wealthy men with indian servants...but since they're loitering around, we found out that the men got bored of their servants and left them on their own with even no way back home. We'd help them out but you know our situation.' Julia shrugged. 'If we show we're wealthy to adults, we'll get attacked again so I hope you have a way of sending them back.'

'Well, this letter really will anger the queen as soon as she gets the newspaper this morning.' said Ciel. 'The only time I can act is if I get that so-called love-letter from her.' he said. 'Keep a watch on East End and see if the Indians will start something. We'd rather not have an international incident and India is a British Colony.'

'Huh? It is?' Julia asked, literally having question marks appear around her head.

'It has a long history starting with near the end of the 13th century up to present date.' said Sebastian, giving her a book about the British Colonial Territories. 'Really, invest in history books too.'

'History's not in school you know.' said Julia wryly. 'Only rich folk bother to study these things. In schools for the poor, the only thing taught is Reading, Writing and Math, that's it and they deem us so-called graduate. Besides, what's the use of what long-dead people did anyway to the living in the present date?'

'Their accomplishments and failures greatly impact us through our countries, and to we who are still alive. _That's_ how.' said Ciel. 'So really, put some history books in your gang library.' he snorted. 'Make sure those indians don't start trouble until then.'

'OK.' and she vanished.

'Well, we wait for the mail to come.' Ciel huffed. 'If she did send us a letter about this...'

About three hours later, the letter did come as Julia foresaw, making Ciel sigh.

xxx

East End...

'Ehhhhh?! We have to work for them?!' breakfast that morning, was loud and rowdy due to Julia's announcement.

'I met the butler who propositioned our gang into acting as an office in East End.' said Julia. 'We will be paid 20 Guineas for our trouble as long as we give them eyes and ears in East End.'

'Its something we get anytime from idiots.'

'Yes. We get guinea on a whim anytime we want and more than that, but we do not want to cross the country's Secret Service.' said Julia grimly. 'What are we compared to them? If we cross them, we're as good as dead.' she said. 'Besides, we got off easy compared to whoever else is in their employ. They probably got nastier jobs than we do.' she snorted. 'Well, we have to keep an eye on the indians the rich bastards ditched. Earl Phantomhive wants to avoid an international incident if possible. Who's responsible for the Docks this week?!'

'Its us!' a bunch of teenagers raised their hands.

'What exactly did you see and hear last night?'

'It was ugly and full of drama boss.' a discussion began while Julia was using her powers to write on paper on her desk in the office.

'I see...looks like we have to be more careful...' Julia scratched her head. 'Barry Unit, Jackson Unit, Peter Unit!' she barked. 'Memorize the information on the docks, and go out in London to gather information about the tacky decor in the restaurants. Who they are, what family they're from and what they have in common. Begin after breakfast.' she ordered. 'The rest of us stay here in East End. If the indians start trouble, knock them out and chuck them to our holding area until we get word what to do with them.'

'But boss...them? Really?' said a girl worriedly.

'I did warn you guys at the start that our reputation will attract people eventually didn't I? We stand out way too much in this cesspit district.' said Julia wryly. 'We almost look like outsiders in our own home if we didn't know East End like A to Z.' she said with an eye roll. 'For now we cooperate until they let us go, then we can go back to our normal lives. Besides, nobles keep looking for and want something better than the one they have currently. In a few years, they'll tire of us eventually just like anyone outside usually does. And we'll be OK as long as we don't get the old hag's crosshairs on us. And its starting to snow too, we better prepare for that. Let's find any rotten wood we can get and anything flammable soon. Renton Unit, Karl Unit, Jill Unit, the flammable goods are your current assignment. Younger kids stay here as all us older kids will go out to prepare for winter. Younger kids will pile snow into our meat room so our meat will be safe there and not spoil.'

The orphans grimaced.

They _hate_ winter.

Especially blizzards.

They don't have fancy fireplaces like the rich do. Instead, they have knitted blankets, jackets, gloves and socks. A blanket for each of them, and a giant blanket to cover all of them in a row so they can huddle together for warmth in the frigid season and they'd always eat warm food and hot chocolate. Better than nothing. At least by huddling, they don't freeze to death.

Up in her office, Julia was penning a letter based on what she recorded earlier, and focused on Ciel...to get the letter to him.

She looked up when someone entered her office.

Usually, the Cores...her siblings don't need to knock. Only the others do.

'Julia...' a blonde boy with spiky-messy hair came in with green eyes. 'Is this really OK?'

'I don't want our current situation either.' said Julia. 'That's why I'll play it safe until they let go of us. Until then, I hope nobody does anything damning that will get us all killed as well.' she said with a sigh.

'...'

'For now, let's prepare for winter and christmas will be here soon.' said Julia. 'And with lots of snow, we can preserve meat until christmas day. We better get the best parts before the rich monopolize them all. Early bird gets the early worm!' she declared with a forced smile. 'Shopping?'

Winter.

Winter is the only season EVER that they spend money on meat on.

Christmas aside, its to get in a better, healthier condition to survive the season they hate most. Here, they try to gain more weight by eating more rice, and more meat and eggs.

They prey harder on drunks but their main breadwinner was their leader who could steal and the nobles none-the-wiser.

The most they could get, was Shillings. She gets Pounds and Guineas by the dozen, pouches full of it and then gets them all converted into loose change in order to pay everyone for their good work. Pickpockets aside, they also employ kids from poor families and they get paid for their work. They get paid with 20 Shillings...if information was legit. But in winter season until the beginning of spring, they get paid in a Pound as a kind of kindness to survive winter. In loose change, of course. Because Winter Season is also a season of cheating people out of their money if they're not good in math.

A Guinea is 1 Pound and 1 Shilling worth in coin.

A Pound is 20 Shillings.

A Crown is worth 5 Shillings.

A Half-Crown is 2 Shillings and a Sixpence.

A Florin is 2 Shillings.

A Shilling is worth 12 Pennies.

Then after that, is Sixpence, Groat(worth 4 Pennies), Threepenny/Thruppence, Two-penny, and the Penny.

Finally, a Farthing is worth 1/4 Penny. So to make a Penny, you need 4 Farthings.

For the list of goods the British buy on a daily basis not sold in Oriental Quarter...

Eggs- Thruppence a dozen  
Cooking Oil- 1 Penny a bottle  
Salt- 1 Farthing a gram  
Peppercorns- 1 Farthing a gram  
Ground Pepper- 1 Farthing a gram  
Cooking Herbs: dried, ground- 2 Farthings a gram  
Cooking Herbs: dried, whole- 3 Farthings a gram  
Mustard- 1 Penny a bottle  
Tomato Sauce- 1 Groat a bottle  
Suet- 3 Farthings a gram  
Vegetables- A Groat every 18 pounds, anything goes  
Meat- 4 Shillings a kg(and those are leftovers such as innards)  
Meat- 1 Crown a kg(in ideal meat cuts)

And what's sold in Oriental Quarter?

Rice- 1 Pound a sack, 2 Farthings a kilogram  
Soy Sauce- 1 Penny a Bottle  
Vinegar- 1 Penny a Bottle  
Spices, Powder-Ground- 1 Penny a Jar  
Spices, Coarsely-Ground- 2 Pennies a Jar  
Spices, Roasted, Powder-Ground- 1 Groat a Jar  
Spices, Roasted, Coarse-Ground- 1 Sixpence a Jar  
Spices, Roasted, Whole- 1 Shilling a Jar  
Spices, Fresh, Whole- 1 Florin a Jar  
Spices, Herbs- 1 Florin a kilogram

Only the Gang could afford the more expensive stuff.

They buy spices for extra 'oomph' of warmth in winter.

xxx

'I can see you met the guys I talked about.' Julia showed up in the alley, appearing behind Ciel, Sebastian and Lau. 'Sooo what'cha gonna do with em'?'

'Chuck them to the Yard, they're their responsibility now.' said Ciel flatly. 'They can be deported back to India as they are here illegally so on that technicality, they get a free trip back home and we don't even have to lift a finger.'

'Ooh! So about those two clueless idiots who just left?'

'I could care less!'

'Well, they're safe since that Agni guy is good at fighting, but...Indians here, and at the Crystal Palace there's a showcasing of Indian Culture and a Curry Cooking Contest...coincidental but I believe in fate more...and in the Hindustani Area of the Oriental Quarter, they got a huge shipment of spices sold in discounts all of a sudden and many chefs with bodyguards are buying spices by loads. Just saying.'

'What's with the excitement about this?' Ciel frowned at her.

'The Prize is a Royal Warrant as her majesty is also a judge at the show. We hear she's a fan of curry and her Royal Chef Chef Higharm will also be a judge. And you're a judge too...did you accept the job or turn it down?' she asked him curiously.

'He turned it down since he can't handle spicy food.' Sebastian said with a smile causing Ciel to gripe out an indignant, 'Sebastian!' and Lau was snickering. Julia giggled.

'Ah, no wonder...but there's a problem too.' said Julia as she went serious. 'We confirmed that seven participants have been sabotaged. Identity unknown. We're still looking into it. More could be attacked or sabotaged as we speak at this moment.' she said. 'With the Queen herself as a judge, they'll clearly do what it takes to score the Warrant from her.'

'Very well. Keep looking and come to my London Townhouse tonight after dinner.' and Julia ran off and Lau watched her go with a curious look.

'Royal Warrant huh? What a rather glorious prize for a mere cooking event.' Ciel frowned. 'Sabotaging, attacks on Indian Upstarts...'

'It can't be helped. Getting a Royal Warrant means your products are so good even the Royalty likes it meaning there will be a huge rise in sales and profits.' said Lau. 'I'd want one but my businesses isn't legal...' he pouted. 'Sooo yes, I can only dream on having one. But what's with the Brain Earl?'

'Her network is competent for the sake of avoiding Slavers getting into their territory.' said Ciel. 'If one dares, they'll go on a killing spree to protect the children in their care and sell the bodies to the hospital for extra cash both as revenge and as a warning.' he said. 'Her Gang knows East End the best, but they don't dare go beyond territory forbidden to them so they know not to snoop into other things. However, Julia is a special case as she has my permission.'

'So that's how it is. But the stuff she spoke of seems interesting, wouldn't you agree?' Lau pointed out. 'Maybe the stuff she said has a connection or not.'

'That remains to be seen.'

xxx

After Dinner...Julia went to the townhouse but...

Its quite lively.

And is that an elephant in the yard?

'OOOOK? What's goin' on here gramps?' Julia sweatdropped as Ciel looked utterly irritated and exasperated, looking to Tanaka for answers. 'Age 13 and looks ready to pop a blood vessel.'

'Ohohoo~!' the old man could only chuckle while drinking tea.

'Maybe I came at a bad time?'

'Don't worry young lady, I'm sure you'll get to matters soon.'

And so...

Its not work, but magic lessons.

'So Earl, culture clash this time as British beliefs differs from Indian...and as he's a Prince, he's pushy with what he wants as royalty is above nobility...what'll you do about it?'

'I see a big migraine I really don't want right now.' Ciel huffed. 'So what's your gang up to?'

'Stocking up on goods to survive winter.' said Julia. 'We're buying meat, rice and spices too for extra heat in this bitter cold. We're stockpiling for the next three months.'

'I see...and you're still supporting families?'

'Yes, those whose kids are under our employ that is.' said Julia. 'And in Winter, all families are getting free dinner this time instead of the rotation we do on the first 9 months.' she told them. 'We need to gain weight after all.'

'Humm...now that's an idea.' said Sebastian. 'But you get skinny come summer?'

'Yes. Summers are just as despicable we sweat it all off anyway.'


	4. Bad Indian Days II

Bad Indian Days II

'Its been three days now since you got those two as your guests.' Julia commented as in Ciel's study, was those involved in the case. 'And another restaurant yet sabotaged. It was a man who was paid 6 Guinea to cause the kitchen to explode. And that restaurant is owned by the Beckett Family. Judging by recent attacks...and some snooping around, the victims are those going to participate in the Curry Contest.'

'Izzat so? You work quick Julie.' Lau praised.

'We take pride in our network, Mr. Lau.' said Julia. 'The Warrant is the clear motive but why are those two still hanging around?'

'They're looking for a woman.' said Sebastian. 'Any Indian Woman in rich homes? Prince Soma is of the opinion she's kidnapped.'

'Ah, there's one. A woman recently married to a Harold West Jebb.' said Julia, perking up. 'As soon as they got here in England, they bought tickets for a train ride to Scotland and went to tie the knot in Gretna Green pronto before coming back home here in London.'

'Gretna Green?' the nobles and even Sebastian looked unaware of its existence.

'Well, you guys have your usual way of getting married, but that's a long waiting process.' Julia told them. 'But to couples in a hurry or to those wanting to elope, they skip to the border of Scotland to Gretna Green, a little hamlet where laws and customs are more relaxed.' she explained. 'You just show up with your honey, pledge your love in front of a blacksmith, fill some papers and the deed is done.' she snorted. 'And that woman is practically enjoying rich woman life right now. But how weird for a gentry to marry a dark-skinned woman, given Britain's standards of beauty.' she mused. 'One thing Britain and China has in common,' she pointedly looked at Lau, '-is that the whiter you are, the prettier you are and a symbol of high social status right? So why'd West marry a dark-skinned woman? All she'll earn here is a few raised eyebrows and gossip about her terrible skin behind her back, what a weirdo. Normally, not even the least-wealthy gentry will touch anyone with dark skin as it will affect their social status.'

'As you say we have weirdoes once in a while.' Lau agreed with a shrug. 'Well, their problem, not ours.'

'Well, those two are freeloading in this townhouse looking for a woman, and the only indian woman in London is married to Jebb. There's your answer.' Julia chirped. 'Sooo gonna fork her over to the prince?' she asked, showing a marriage certificate. 'I got this copy from Gretna Green.' she put it on the table. 'Lord Harold West Jebb and Lady Mina West Jebb. Complete with photo evidence.'

The three males looked at the document and picture, and exchanged looks.

'Well, gotta go back now!' Julia stood up. 'We're keeping track of various incidents and everyone reports to me I can't be absent during the night. I'm free the whole day every before dinner.'

'Very well.' Ciel dismissed her. 'What a boring case but we must still confirm this.'

'It'll be a load of drama you know~' said Lau mischievously. 'You sure about that?'

'The sooner I can kick them out, the better!'

Indeed, the Townhouse put up with quite the drama...and from afar, several roofs away, Julia watched. 'Ooh, that's no fun at all.' she winced before vanishing.

xxx

East End...Sebastian paid a visit to East End personally.

'Julia, your gang also uses spices in Winter, correct?' Sebastian asked her.

'Yes. The heat from the spices give extra warmth however temporarily.' she said. 'Its our winter comfort food but its not just any random grab and toss in a pot. They have different flavors and colors, as well as aroma born when they're used. They also have health benefits.'

'I see. Then will you come to the Townhouse to give us an example while the young master has asked Mr Lau to import us a lot of goods.'

'Humm, then you have money on you to buy us some spices in the Oriental Quarter?' Julia asked him.

And so...

'OK Sebastian,' said Julia. 'To begin with, spices bring out three factors in food. Spiciness, Aroma and Color. By mixing them, you can create new blends of flavors but do not do so recklessly or the turnout will be disgusting.' she lectured. 'Also, the use of fats and oils is essential and taste the best when emulsified. Not to mention, the flavor depends on whether you used fresh or roasted spices, as well as dried, finely-ground or coarsely-ground. Very complicated. Not to mention you must make a great combination that goes well in tandem with vegetables and the meat or seafood you'll use. Some people even use sweets, fruits, milk, honey and yogurt to help out. The flavors must combine well and consolidate.'

'W-what language is that?' Lau took steps back, sweatdropping while Ciel looked confused.

'Its the language of spices to determine what goes well with what to make curry.' said Soma. 'Its not that easy yet Agni achieved such a level.'

Sebastian was thinking hard.

'You mean you never use Curry Powder?'

'That thing is GROSS!' Julia blanched. 'We tried it out and there's a disgusting powdery after-taste! We think its adulterated with some powder or something which is why we buy in Oriental Quarter. At least Curry Powder there was better, good for kids to eat and no powdery aftertaste!' she exclaimed. 'Moreover Curry Powder is basically a 'training wheel' for amateur chefs before they learn to handle spices on their own. Using that in a contest is basically _social suicide_ for a chef.' she warned them in a grim, dark gaze, 'Nobody'd hire you for food-related jobs ever again or take you seriously if you tried to start a food-related business.' Ciel and Sebastian got serious at that as reputations are on the line after all.

'The spices we use tend to be kid-friendly so we have no experience in adult-level flavors. But I'll make some examples of what I mean and its up to Mr. Sebastian to create a flavor enough to knock the judges off their feet on the big day.' with that, Julia proceeded to cook.

'...and she's the Brain of East End?' Lau sweatdropped as Julia works fast. She didn't act like an informant but right now, she's a competent cook.

'She earned it if you asked me.' Ciel quipped. Once the pots are left to boil and simmer, they waited outside until its tasting time.

'Alrighty, here's our ten samples.' said Julia, pouring out different curry into several bowls as Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Soma have five plates before them each filled with different curry. 'Oh, and Earl you can eat some. I did say they're kid friendly.' Ciel looked at her, annoyed. 'There are different colors, but due to the level I know, the spiciness standard will fail in the contest but I compensated with color, aroma, taste and texture. Again, Mr. Sebastian must figure out the winning combination worthy of Royalty.'

They all ate the curry offered, and indeed, while lacking in spiciness with it being mild, all samples, were very delicious.

'W-wow...they're all delicious but...' Soma croaked out. 'The taste, the aroma, the texture and substance are impeccable but you deliberately went down by notches.'

'Not Agni-Class, I know.' Julia smiled wryly. 'Juuust a sample and a clue to teach Mr. Sebastian who's new to the world of curry so he can come up with goods.'

Upon tasting everything, it was indeed, to Ciel's taste that he could 'tolerate' it that its their breakfast, tea time, brunch, lunch, afternoon tea and dinner while Sebastian worked on the winning flavor...and Soma was the taste tester as he knows Agni's level of competence in Curry, and they need to defeat him fair and square while he's trapped in blackmail by Mina and West themselves but even then he cannot guarantee Mina coming back willingly if he was defeated.

Not only that, the case was a Surface World Case. Had the Yard been actually competent, the situation was something they can easily solve.

Well Ciel thought, due to the letter stuck on the hanged men, she probably thought it as a personal insult to her.

Women.

xxx

By the end of it, however...

'Oh, you're here?' Lau greeted as he and Julia met at the same alley, carrying a knife.

'Coincidence. You're here as well.' Julia commented with a dark smile. 'Why would a noble be in a grim alley such as this?'

'Oh, I'm here to take my pet cat on a walk and grab a mouse or two.' said Lau cheerfully. 'You?'

'Chasing a pair of naughty rats who's trying to build a bad nest in our turf.' Julia said sinisterly. 'Contamination has already began and that's not forgiven by us.'

'Fair enough. One each of us?'

'Deal. I'll deal with the bitch, you deal with the moron.'

'Deal.' they walked further ahead and...

'-dammit!' they heard West sob. 'They ruined all my plans!'

'Cheer up, there's always next time.' Mina tried to console him.

'Yes, yeeees...' Lau purred in a silky voice that forbode evil tidings despite how friendly he sounded, 'There's always a next time. Thanks for your hard work. The Earl said there's no point in going after small fries, but once someone tries something once will try again, right?'

'Tiny mice grow up to be big bad rats eventually and breed rapidly.' said Julia. 'People usually want them dead before they grow big. He's too nice to baby mice.'

'That too.' Lau nodded sagely. 'But that's one of his cute points though. So my dear kitties...time to eat the mice.' he said as a chinese girl jumped down from the roofs with decorated clubs, and the two girls went for the kill to West and Mina's horror, and they disposed of the bodies.

As the couple freaked out, Lau's playful meow added dissonant serenity to the murder that occurred.

West Trading soon got liquidated, and construction in East End stopped.

xxx

'Well, construction's stopped.' said a boy as they looked at the empty lot where there was once a building. It was cleared out and not long ago there were construction materials and barricades.

'Yeah, we dealt with them quickly.' said Julia. 'Did everyone have their fill at the Curry Fair?'

'Yeah! Spending a Shilling to get in was worth it Jul!' said a girl jovially. 'We got to eat curry made by pros!'

'We only got two pros! That Agni guy and that butler!' said another girl snarkily. 'That lobster curry is good but good thing we brought a spoon and fork over...it'd be a waste not able to eat some. The morons didn't think of providing free use of cutlery!'

'I'll say, good thing with our foresight.'

'Society sure is dumb.'

xxx

Next morning...

The Headlines were about the Curry Fair's winner, and the arrival of Noah's Ark Circus Troupe...and ahem, appearance of so many children, a large group of even girls who are all _dressed like boys_.

Ciel got himself a letter about it to which he sent a fast reply.

Then he penned a letter to Julia that she found later.

 _Julia,_

 _The Queen wants the Circus investigated as no_  
 _matter where they went, children disappeared._  
 _This is your forte, so I'll ask you to infiltrate it._

 _Oh, and the Queen asked about 'girls who dress_  
 _like boys'. I had to tell her about you. You might_  
 _see some snoopers later. Sebastian and I will_  
 _investigate the Underworld, you take the Circus._

 _Watch out for the little kids in your care._  
 _They could be the next to disappear._

Julia angrily crumpled the letter.

' **ASSEMBLE!** ' she roared angrily, startling the headquarters.

The gang was nervous.

Julia never shouted like that. Ever.

Outside the building...

'I just received word from 'them'.' Julia growled as she paced back and forth in front of the gang. 'I presume everyone knows of the circus that just came to London, correct?' she said as her gang nodded nervously. 'I got a letter that wherever that Circus stays in, children disappear. Until that Circus is dealt with, children under fifteen are forbidden to leave the building. Am I clear? If going to our Outhouse, always be accompanied by five older kids. Never be alone!' she emphasized sternly.

'Cleaning Duty is hereby cancelled until we get to the bottom of this. I am tasked to infiltrate the Circus. Older kids, spare no expense in retaliation murders against kidnapping attempts. Protect the younger ones. Inform the families within our jurisdiction immediately! Only the older kids will work today. Those on Nightshift stay in base. Guard duty. Before I leave for the Circus, we will shop on food so there's little going out as much as possible. And inform the families there will be no Cookout for the time being and keep their kids in.'

'Yes boss!'

xxx

Noah's Ark Circus...

Julia came to the circus, dressed in what she deems a costume. A dress any commoner girl would wear. It was a load of work which was why she and her gang prefers to dress masculine even if they know how to dress like a proper girl.

Chemise first, followed by split-drawers, shoes, corset, crinoline cage, petticoat, corset cover(basically an undershirt) in that order, then a matching outfit on top of it and she's ready to go out, and when nobody's looking...teleported out of East End into one of the alleys leading to the city.

Time to play circus girl.


	5. Noah's Ark Circus

Noah's Ark Circus

If there was something Sebastian taught her, it was to change her form to suit her needs.

However, she's limited by her body's ability to accept these changes because too much could lead to bad physical condition.

Sebastian showed her the illusion of an ideal human woman shape...in his opinion as he didn't think Corsets made women beautiful.

To him, corseted women look FAKE with tiny waists trying to imitate an hourglass that he felt one good hit would snap them in half. He likes them au natural.

Upon taking on the form which was possible with her current state of health, she made it her permanent form.

She's 16 now, and looks like a young woman with a shapely, but slim and slender body. Her hair thick, very black and glossy. Her teeth pearly-white and healthy, and her ears clean. Her hands beautiful to look at. Her skin even then, was a youthful, very light shade of peach, as she was rarely under the sun all her life.

'Uhm...' she asked shyly. 'Where do you do hiring?' she asked one of the actors.

'Oh, in Tent 9, look for our Ringmaster Joker.' said a guy.

'Thanks!' and Julia ran around, looking for Tent 9.

'That's one pretty lass innit?'

'Runs like a man though.'

xxx

Tent 9...

'Oh, so you wanna try out?' Joker asked her.

'Yeah, my old work is kind of...getting on my nerves lately I figure I should try something new out.' Julia harrumphed in a huff. 'New management, is a pain in the bum and started shortening us on our pay! Who the hell would stick around for that? My original pay was 15 Shillings a week juggling two jobs which was a sweet deal and when he took over its minus five! That's not enough for expenses!' she fumed.

'Yeah well who likes to work under bad bosses anyway!' Joker laughed. 'So what can you do? We got lotsa tricks here to try out!'

'I normally work as both a cook and a secretary but I'll try some things out. So what's available?'

'First off, knife throwing! Dagger! Lend er...?' Joker looked at her inquiringly.

'I'm Julia, Joker.' Joker perked up at that.

'Oh! Julia! Lend er' yer knives!' a blonde guy came, carrying knives and gave them to her.

'Ere ya go!' he said as he led her to the target area. 'This is the training area but in an actual stage, yer a further steps away so develop some good arm strength if ya wanna make it to First Tier!' said Dagger good-naturedly. 'I'll show ye how then the rest is all on you!' Julia nodded as with one look at how Dagger did it and analyzed everything with Psychometry.

She's strong ages ago. She threw one knife in the middle of the head, one at the heart, the rest where the crotch would be!

She earned horrified looks.

'Eeee...'

'I **wanted** to **do** **that** to my **ex-boss**! Ohohohohoho!' Julia laughed darkly with a sinister smile as the audience looked at her, and at the practice board, and majority of the men present GULPED. Because most of the knives were where the crotch would be.

'Y-yer good...they all went to _where ye want em' to go_...I guess if murder's legal your new boss is off to the underworld long ago.' Joker sweatdropped at the target board.

'Where'd you find this girly? She's terrifying!' Dagger hissed at him, shuddering.

'She came to apply.' Joker hissed back, just as terrified.

'I'm a cook. I chop through tough bone to get to meat and lift pots heavy full of soup and stew every day! We lady cooks are stronger than we look.' said Julia smugly. 'What's next boss-man?'

'Tightrope walking!'

Julia stiffened.

'Uh boss-man? Fear of heights. No-go.' Julia rapidly shook her head, looking pale with horror.

Its an act with magic to match.

She can cheat on everything with magic but being too perfect will lead to suspicion. And she's supposedly a cook and a secretary.

'I guess the Flying Blanco is also a no-go.' Joker nodded sagely, understanding. 'Ye gotta at least be capable of three tricks incase we got an accident, we can get a sub and the show's saved.' he told her. 'Next is Ball-Walking! Let's go to the Practice Tent!' There, there's a huge set-up, and loads of people practicing. Genders of all ages, but not a kid in sight.

'Okie Dokie! First we'll see how to do with ball-walking but yet wearing a skirt...normally while doing the ball-walking you do stunts while the ball rolls and ye gotta be quick or fall...an' that's a no-no so let's try juggling!' said Joker. 'The more balls or bottles you can juggle the better. Let's start with three and I'll toss a ball in to determine your limit.' he said. 'Then we try the same with bottles.'

'OK!' and when Julia started, Joker tossed in an additional ball...and more...her limit was ten before she screwed up when the eleventh was added. 'Eek!'

'Not bad! Yer a female juggler who can juggle the most balls!' Joker exclaimed. 'Let's try bottles!'

Bottles were tougher, Julia thought. She could only juggle six, before disaster happened. Its easy to juggle near-weightless things than heavy things after all.

'Maybe if you wear pants, we'd be able to make you take more tests...' Joker scratched his head. 'Two out of three exams isn't so bad so let's give ye a backstage tour.' he said as he led her out of the Practice Tent back to the exit of the Backstage Area where she entered. 'These tents here are Sleeping Quarters. Two-three people share a tent if their house is far away, they shack here. This is where Second Tiers live. That's backstage workers and newcomers.'

Julia noted that majority of the tents were a dull gray in color. Then there's a pure white one, and some red with gold trim and tassels.

'Then across that is the storeroom and Mess Hall.' he pointed at the two tents across. 'Lucky we got a former cook. Its the newcomers' job to provide the grub, so good luck and hopefully yours taste better than what we usually eat!' Joker grinned hopefully and Julia shoved a list in his face. A list of groceries with the appropriate price costs and locations. 'Eh?'

'I use that stuff every day.' Julia grinned. 'Have some boys buy that for me and I'll work my magic. The locations are where I get it cheaper and legit.'

'Huh?' Joker had question marks on his head.

'Only the rich can afford 100% pure food while we commoners get scammed with adulterated products. Flour mixed with some weird tasting powder? Sugar that's not so sweet? Soon-to-rot meat and fish? Pepper mixed with crushed gravel and dried leaves?' Joker's expression was priceless as her sneers were getting worse and worse. 'The only thing I trust in London's markets are vegetables since they can't adulterate it. I risk my hide going to East End for the rest just to get real food.'

'Yikes...' Joker gulped. 'Be sure ta tell the boys this.' he said, pocketing the list. 'But...East End...yer a pretty lass but brave to go there.' he said thoughtfully and also worriedly. Judging by her looks alone, she's the last who'd step in there. She's a very attractive girl.

'The path to delicious food is wrought with peril.' Julia sighed. 'If most merchants in the city weren't such bastards I wouldn't go in there anyway. I'm a regular so...'

'Well...alright...' Joker scratched his head. 'The center white tent is our First Aid Tent so ye know where ta go if yer hurt or sick.' he said. 'Then lastly, the central one is the Main Cast's Private Tent.'

'Private? Not shared?' Julia blinked, filing the info away.

'Yep!' Joker chimed. 'S'a private room if yer real good and...' he pointed at the lone white tent among the red. 'That's Snake's tent. Don't go near there no matter what or yer gonna meet yer maker.' he said. 'Most of his snakes are poisonous. Snake and his snakes are real shy so they only go out to perform and shut himself in the whole time after.' he said. 'He's really great at it so we immediately roped him in.'

'Heee...' Julia blinked owlishly.

'The perks are much sweeter if you're a First Tier, ya don't need ta worry about the survival of the fittest.' Joker continued. 'Private Tent, first in line in food, private bathroom, ye name it ye got it!' he said. 'Let's take ye to the Costume Room so we can get ye outfitted!'

And so...

She wore a flashy red and orange outfit. Its a revealing, strappy near-backless dress with a very short flower-petal skirt and butterfly design on the bra area, yellow-orange tights, and brown criss-cross straps on her thighs and legs, and brown ankle boots. Her make-up has orange winged eyeshadow around her eyelined eye, red lipstick, and her hair in a chinese-inspired loopy hairstyle with flowers, strings and pins. On her arms are long add-on sleeves. She used magic to make her costume fit her. She even has earrings, and a choker.

'How do I look?' Julia asked Joker as she came out.

Joker's eyes popped out and his jaws dropped.

Julia's figure, was beautiful to look at.

Anyone who'd look at her, will damn agree with him.

'Yer a beaut!' he grinned with a thumbs up. 'I'll introduce ya to everyone before we go back to the Practice Tent!' and he dragged her away.

'Wah!'

She was introduced to everyone as Rouge...because she gave Joker that impression with her outfit of choice.

xxx

 _Earl,_

 _Infiltration successful._

 _Became part of the Circus,_  
 _2nd Tier for now._

 _No sign of the children. Maybe_  
 _elsewhere._

 _At the back of the paper is a map_  
 _of the Circus._

 _Instead of Guard Dog they have_  
 _Guard SNAKES. Venomous ones._  
 _Fishy._

 _Be snooping soon. Must have that  
promotion soon for easier snooping.  
I turned out to be a good knife-thrower,  
who'd imagine?_

Ciel looked at the letter that appeared on his desk and at the back, was an aerial view of the circus. Labeled in fine print but neat handwriting.

'She infiltrated as a performer and would be staying there for a while.' said Ciel. 'See how she's doing tomorrow.' he ordered Sebastian.

xxx

Circus...

Julia is sharing a room with an androgynous-looking girl based on Roommate-drawing lottery(to be fair). Her stage name, was Freckles.

'So which bed are ya gonna take?' Freckles asked her.

'I'll take the bottom. I hate heights.' Julia has a mask to keep up after all.

'Sure! But s'been on my mind for a while but s'it normal to speak fancy in yer job?'

'I'm both a cook and a secretary, fancy words are pretty much drilled into me by one of my dragon-lady colleagues who's a stickler for proper shit, being a part-time governess and all and was on my case for it. I had to cave in or she'll never let me go, bloody woman.' Julia snorted. 'I used to speak just like you guys. My previous boss was OK with my street talk as long as my handwriting's good as Secretaries hardly talk anyway but...'

'Oooo!' Freckles whistled. 'Y'kin write?'

'Yup. I learned how from the Orphanage. How about you?'

'Ehhh no...' said Freckles bashfully and somewhat shy about it.

'Wanna learn how?'

'Really! Sweet! But where'd we get paper?'

'We got a stick and a nice flat ground we can use.' said Julia wryly. 'We learned how to write on the ground as writing materials are so steep to pay for.'

xxx

Next morning...

The newcomers stared as Julia was already there early in the morning, cooking. On the table was a signboard that read, 'FIRST TIER, DOCTOR, COOK **ONLY**!' and plates containing four yellow muffin-shaped things and four croquettes with some red sauce, and she's still putting food on plates for another table which was for everyone else, and everyone has the same food...obviously.

'OOOOH!'

'Line up properly or y'all ain't gettin' any! Line! Up! PROPERLY!' Julia yelled. 'There's enough for ya lot so NO PUSHING!'

'Wow Rouge! This looks great!' Joker exclaimed as the line-up was too fancy for them.

'Well keep em' groceries coming boss and it'll stay great.' said Julia wryly. Once the food was distributed to everyone equally, she sighed. 'Man I'm pooped!' she mused, cricking her neck and massaged her shoulders. 'Whoever didn't help with the cookin' better do the dishes! Ya know who y'are!' and she went to have her breakfast too and the mood was clearly great since her food was delicious.

The day was spent at the Practice Tent, training for her act in her casual clothes as she dressed like her usual fashion this time...and before she knew it, its been a week.

Knife-Throwing and Juggling aside, she can walk on balls while juggling and twirling flaming batons, skipping and dancing even, and breathe fire(by faking taking a mouthful of fuel with magic) but can't do anything else due to her 'fear of heights'. She was doing so well too.

'It seems you're doing well, Julia.' Sebastian appeared to her when she was alone.

'Yup. I'm trying to get promoted real fast here without being too suspicious.' said Julia. 'It'll take me a while. I also check for kidnapping attempts. I saw the First Tier in the act but without a camera I got no evidence at all even if I saw them in the act.' Julia tsk-ed. 'The children are brought to Doctor in the dead of night and then the Doctor would leave in a wagon in the dead of night to go somewhere. The children are somehow...in a trance.' she said worriedly. 'They systematically peep into homes, look for cute kids and take them. All children are about below nine-something I think, as long as they're small and cute.' she gave him a list of names and addresses of the children.

Sebastian looked thoughtful.

'Hypnosis, is it?'

'Yup. You think you can take a peep and follow them cuz' I can't?' Julia asked. 'You take the photos. It'll be weird if I have a camera and those things are expensive. Say, 6 pounds? Beyond my budget because I told them of my two fake jobs I supposedly left due to shrunken pay?' she said wryly, arms crossed. 'Once you found them, call me and I can wake them up from their trance to rescue them.'

'I'll ask the young master if I can.' and Sebastian left in a hurry.

'So you work with that foul beast, Rouge?' Julia quickly turned to look at Suit who spoke to her in contempt. Suit was the Circus' Super-Rookie who can do just about ANYTHING.

'Jeez, what's your problem with my employer? Girlfriends or something?' Julia deadpanned.

'He is my natural enemy. You'd best not consort with him, girl.' and Suit left.

'I work part-time you know!' she yelled at him. 'Men!' she huffed before leaving, stomping in her wake.

xxx

Suit was thinking.

The newcomer Rouge...no, Julia is a human who works for...IT.

She may be human but a human with strange powers and her mere existence altered the Death List so she was someone to watch out for.

Supposedly, a lot of children will die soon but he got sent a re-edited list.

Only a few will die on the same dates. At least he can tolerate her for now as she is a part-timer, food got better and she's not the cause of Overtime.

xxx

Dinner tends to be really heavy at night. And always Curry.

Fish Curry with fluffy, moist rice, with potatoes and onions in bowls.

'Boss, chuck out more people for the groceries, we ran out.' said Julia. 'Don't forget.'

'I'll talk to the storage guys.' Joker nodded and ran off.

'Now where'd Freckles go? My back hurts...' Julia moped when she felt a tap on her back. '?' it was Dagger. 'Yes?'

'Yer back hurts? Maybe they need a li'l help?' he offered.

'Would be cool.' Julia winced, doing circular motions with her shoulders. 'This always happens on heavy pot lifting. Freckles is usually my pounder before icing my back with snow...where'd she go?' she wondered aloud.

'Ah, she went to get her outfit fittin'. Sooo let's pound yer back like a drum and y'll be OK in no time!'


	6. Peeping Toms

Peeping Toms

By the time he was done massaging her back, Dagger noted that Julia fell asleep, snoring softly, face down on the bed.

He never thought its tough being a cook. Shoulder and Back pains apparently for pot lifters and Julia's cooking involves pots a lot and she's .

Pots of Rice, and pots of whatever tasty thing she makes.

She holds bread in disdain as one, too expensive for just ten slices when sold in bakeries, made out of adulterated flour and barely air in the gut. Rice was more worth her money and commoner-friendly, and holds a deep loathing for society with its many rules for just about everything she sees society as a city of people wearing neck collars and chains, slaves to rules just to look good. She prefers doing whatever she wanted in an in-your-face manner.

Off-time, she dresses like a boy, acts like one, talks like one!

Rumor has it that as soon as she was hired, she threw her dress into a bonfire and happily wore boy stuff the next.

That, and Doll(Freckles) would tell them she teaches her how to read and write and even how to cook. That's nice of her.

Doll was often used as an Eye, along with Snake to keep watch on newcomers as any of them could be trouble snooping on their affairs...

Unknown to him, Julia faked sleep and used psychometry on him...while magically penning a letter in Ciel's Office as to the Earl's disbelief, paper and pen came to life and began moving on their own.

'Oh, a new report.' Sebastian mused.

'This just keeps startling me each and every time she does this!' Ciel grumbled as Sebastian snickered. 'Can it!'

They read as it wrote, while occasionally dipping in an inkwell.

 _Ciel, by the time they got all the_  
 _cute under-9 children in London,_  
 _you're their last target for their_  
 _'father'. And why aren't I called_  
 _yet to bring the kids out of their_  
 _trance?_

 _Their father specifically wants you_  
 _for some reason they don't know_  
 _about. All they know is that he's_  
 _madly, completely obsessed with_  
 _you to creepy degrees. Even going_  
 _as far as plastic surgery and having_  
 _his own legs cut off in a bid to be_  
 _small, cute and good enough for_  
 _you. The surgery didn't end well_  
 _obviously..._

Ciel looked absolutely disgusted while Sebastian raised an eyebrow about that.

 _Freaky eh? But with a threat over_  
 _their heads, they cannot disobey._

 _They're protecting a Workhouse_  
 _from him. Its basically 'Do as I say_  
 _and they live. Disobey they die'_  
 _sort of deal. Renbourn Workhouse_  
 _is full of children whom they all_  
 _cared for as their adoptive siblings_  
 _owned by this pedophile creep._

 _They commit these kidnappings_  
 _to keep the bastard happy and the_  
 _Workhouse safe while fully aware  
what they're doing is beyond the  
pale. The cute children are wind-up  
dolls that serve as his toys and  
servants, while the street children kid-  
napped become bone china limb  
prosthetics! _

_The evidence is of course, gone!  
They DO have Betty the Tiger to  
eat the flesh of the poor kids while  
bones harvested for Doctor's Bone  
China...and Joker's arm, Dagger and  
Beast's legs are made of it..._

 _When do we move?_

'Well?' Ciel glanced at Sebastian. 'Have you gathered the evidence she asked of you?'

'I got it all right here.' said Sebastian, giving him a lot of photos. 'Its as she says. They move for the kidnapping. The police that sees them are killed.'

'I see...we'll soon wrap this up. We got everything else covered.' Ciel narrowed his eyes frostily. 'We'll finish this tonight.'

'Yes, my lord.'

xxx

The Circus...

'Man, taking a bath in winter...' Julia grimaced as because training got her so sweaty and grimy, she had no choice but to go in. 'This is gonna suck...'

'Oh, you taking a shower too Rouge?' Wendy asked her.

'I try to avoid winter baths if I could help it...' Julia gulped. 'But because sweating every day even in winter...you guys are long used to this huh?'

'Of course. Who wants to stink in front of the audience?' Wendy snorted. 'That'd be embarrassing, it'll be on front page and nobody'd see us anymore! Get used to bathing even in winter Rouge. Sacrifices had to be made for a good show.'

'Uggghhh...' Julia moped. 'Hypothermia and Pneumonia here I come...'

'Hey! That's a bad joke!' Wendy chided. 'Quit it!' Julia blew her a raspberry as she put her toiletry down. It was a bowl of...something...and a bar of soap. 'What's in the bowl?'

'My homemade shampoo to wash my grimy hair in to clean it.' said Julia. 'I mixed melted soap and some egg yolk into Rosemary Oil. Soap's expensive so I bathe once a week if I could help it.'

'...this shampoo thing is for cleaner hair?'

'Yup.' Julia nodded. 'Wanna try? We have to rinse first and wet our hair real good before using it so it'll bubble up real good...'

And when they got naked...

'Wow! Your skin is beautiful!' Wendy gasped in awe as Julia's skin, was beautiful by British Standards. And her figure was beautiful while feeling insecure with herself. 'And you're having it rough with money too! How'd you stay that way?!'

'All my jobs keep me out of the sun.' said Julia. 'In the Orphanage, we were told early on how cruel life is and what matters in life...and money speaks the loudest. We were told what would make us attractive bridal catches so we be good girls and keep our skin pretty, how we got it when we were born. Frankly, I don't care about marriage. I got my own life to worry about. Wonder when I'll have enough money to support a child comfortably while still paying rent.' she sighed. 'I want to be a better woman than those stupid brothel whores. They who abandon kids just because its less money for them.' she said bitterly. 'When Jack the Ripper said hi, I felt no drop of sympathy whatsoever. He probably has it against them too. Abandonment issues and stuff. Unlike them, once I actually have enough money and if my man has it real good...say, a yearly income of at least 200 pounds...I'll be the better woman and a good mom.'

'That's pretty deep.' said Wendy, stunned with her.

'Well, if the matron told you your mother's a whore who left you in an orphanage, that's what you'd think too. You'd want to be a better human being than the thing that bore you.' said Julia as they washed their hair. 'I'm a good cook and good with the needle...what I don't have is proper manners since I don't give a shit. They say I'd attract at least a Gentry guy...fat chance! I got no manners and I hate society.'

'Well, its our kind for you huh?'

'Yup. Our kind could care less what society thinks and feels. We live life the way we want to.'

And when the hair was done...

'Er, what's with the rock?' Wendy croaked out as Julia took out a rock of all things.

'Its a pumice stone I got in the Oriental Quarter. Good for skin scrubbing! Scrubs the grime off your skin, you feel cleaner but be careful not to scrub too hard or you'll end up having raw skin and they hurt a lot. Just enough to get rid of the grime. Four strokes per part should do it.' Julia took Wendy's arm to show an example and black, long things came out! 'That long black thing scraped off is the dirt on your skin. But for your armpit, neck and face, doing this is a no-no. You use a cotton cloth to scrub your face and neck with instead. Our skin there is sensitive.'

'Ohhh...'

'Its dead useful, but since too much of a scrub is bad, just do it for one day on the third week of the month.'

'Can I use it?'

'Sure but you'd need help scrubbing your back!'

While the girls were bathing...

They don't notice the tiny holes in the cloth barricade...and that, Dagger, Peter, and a couple other guys were peeping!

'Wow...'

'Rouge is beautiful isn't she?'

'But damn she'll be hard to score...200 pounds a year? Ouch!'

'We don't earn that much here y'know!'

Thus, all they could do, was look and admire...

But...

'HEY!' Beast yelled, looking pissed. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOTS?!' she took her whip out at the terrified men who ran away screaming and she chased them with her whip.

Inside the bathing area...

'What was that all about?' Wendy and Julia are perfectly clueless.

xxx

Its not just bath day, but laundry day too.

Everyone did their own laundry, before hitting the showers. However as its winter and its cold, clothes take longer to dry than it should. Worse, if you find your clothes stiff because it froze!

But because Julia's Julia, she has no such worries.

When her clothes dried later that night, she picks them up, and as she walks back to her and Freckles' shared tent, the creases slowly disappear, unnoticed, and she can easily fold it into her box.

xxx

Dinner was Spaghetti with delicious tomato sauce with meatballs...but...

'Huh?' Julia frowned.

She doesn't see the First-Tiers around.

Spreading her power in the Circus...not here. Not even her roommate Freckles.

"Chance!" she thought as she rushed her dinner. Time to snoop into the First-Tier tents!

She slipped into the shadows and vanished, floated inside each tent to find incriminating evidence, duplicated and kept the originals and left the fakes in. And with a snap of her fingers, sent it to Ciel's Office.

'Looks like we have time to write a complete report before moving in for the kill, young master.' Sebastian mused thoughtfully.

'Looks like our investment was worth it.' Ciel smirked as he read and took a look at everything, before writing down a formal report. Took him half an hour to do everything. 'After dinner, send the report and the evidence to the Queen. Have you prepared 'it'?'

'Of course.'

'Bring it with you. We'll need it soon enough.'

xxx

Julia received a telepathic summon.

It was time to go.

As she vanished, she did not take into account that the snakes were active on the day she took a peek.

Thus in his tent, Snake stared at his friends in disbelief.

'Huh...are you serious...?'


	7. Confrontation

Confrontation

Snake could hardly believe his ears.

Rouge.

She was one of the newcomers.

She gets along well with everyone.

A former cook and a secretary to her boss...or so they've been led to believe.

She came to the First-Tier Tents that he was asked to guard by them for reasons he was never told since they took him in.

He was given poisonous snakes by whoever their patron was.

As spies and guards. For what he doesn't know but since they were nice to him and rescued him from the indignity of being in a Freak Show, being mocked and jeered at, heard cruel things said about him and never even treated humanely yet with Joker and the others, they showed him what it meant to be normal. He didn't say a word as he owed them too much.

But his snakes...

Reported that Rouge snuck into their tent.

She floated above them.

The trunks automatically opened and things moved on their own.

She took some papers and vanished in front of their eyes.

To his friends, she's not human. His snakes are scared of Julia.

She possesses a power that scared them and dared not to mess with.

But Snake was concerned.

Why was she peeping on their stuff? What was she after? She took papers and photos, not money.

So Snake went to Julia's tent that she shares with Freckles.

Julia's scent lingers, but all her things are gone!

Who is she?

xxx

To an estate in an out-of-the-way place surrounded by pine trees...

'Hey Ciel, your house is gonna be OK right? I mean, its unguarded...and they're planning to strike...'

'Heh, I have a private army.' Ciel scoffed, dismissing her concerns. 'You need not worry. In fact, you should worry about your ex-colleagues more.'

'Whoa, scary~' Julia whistled before looking at the mansion. 'Well, Joker should be here in this mansion. He's been gone for days. The other First-Tiers probably went to your house by now. They disappeared as soon as they had dinner. Dinner tonight was spaghetti with a nice, bright-red tomato sauce.'

'Perfect. Worms covered in blood upon their deaths. Nice symbolism of you.' Ciel smirked before glancing at Sebastian. 'Well?'

'Everyone is safe for now...but who knows when a couple will become Bone China. Its good we arrived tonight perhaps.' said Sebastian as they walked up to the mansion and...politely knocked.

'You're still knocking at a criminal's house?' Julia hissed incredulously.

'Proper manners.' Ciel quipped. 'Queen's Watchdogs we may be, but we still must maintain proper decorum. We don't barge in like the Yard.'

And Joker answered the door, none of his jovial bubbly attitude. He was stoic, and cold.

'Welcome.' he greeted, arm over his chest. '...secretary and cook...huh?' he asked, not looking at Julia. He never thought nor can dream that the girl they took in was...a Secret Service.

'I lied.' Julia smiled. 'I am the Brain of East End. I do all means for information for my young boss here.' she said as she influenced Joker with her powers.

'East End...been there myself before we became who we are today.' Joker commented, unaware that he's spilling his guts to them as he snapped his fingers that lights opened, and its a macabre sight of dolls small enough to be children. Broken doll parts hanging like decor, in cages, you name it.

'We know. Judging by the timeline...Doll was seven years old when the Baron took you guys in. At that time I was still in the Orphanage myself before I became who I am today. Doll and I are the same age after all. But Joker, you could have chosen to run away and doom this man to his karma. Why choose to stay?'

'We have something to protect...even if it meant being a criminal in your eyes to do so. 'Its them or us' sorta thing.' Joker sighed. 'Let's face it...who'd believe us over father anyway? A known philanthropist? A Baron? Over us rats from that gutter that he picked up on a whim? We have no power to protect our foster family.'

'When did all this start?'

'It was three years after we lived in the Workhouse we were taken to.' said Joker. 'The Heaven he took us to...became Hell all of a sudden.' he griped out, clenching his fists.

'That's a tale we'll hear about later.' said Sebastian, making a gesture for Julia to stop her influence.

'But daring to cross the Phantomhive...you know full well what fate awaits you.' said Ciel coolly.

'I know...its father who doesn't. He's...we don't know him anymore...' Joker choked out before bucking up. 'For your arrival...I shall take you to the Dining Room. Father always has very late dinners.'

'At freaking 11 in the evening?' Julia snarked. 'This place is quite far from London.'

'Well, yes. He's mostly on surgery medication most of the time.'

'Julia, we will deal with the Baron. You know your job.' Ciel told her.

'OK.' and Julia turned to leave.

'Hey, where're you going?' Joker asked her and he earned a cold look from her.

'Isn't it obvious? We're taking back the children the Piper of Hamelin took away.' and the door shut.

'Rouge...maybe its better this way.' Joker mused. 'I can't take this anymore...' he sighed. 'I'll go call father.'

xxx

Julia rescued the children in a basement she found, and with the Doctor whom she gelded. In his room were more children in cages, all in a trance. It looked like a grisly sacrificial altar. Some children filthy and malnourished in a cage. Some children with the doctor are apparently, his servants who'll soon die if he ran out of...supply.

She nearly puke after a severe shock, before she destroyed the cages, freed the children from the shackles and teleported them out. She snapped them out of their trances, and took some food from the kitchen. She teleported food that she mashed directly into their stomachs after scanning the bodies as anatomy isn't exactly her specialty. Upon learning where the stomach is and the difference between it and the intestines, she put the food in there and took the sacrificial children to the wagon they prepared.

Then upon conjuring a flute...

She began playing a melody that echoed all over the mansion.

xxx

Ciel was getting annoyed and disgusted by the minute when before Joker was forced to start a circus act before them, they all heard a flute song.

'W-what's that?' Baron Kelvin gasped out.

'Why, my personal Pied Piper of Hamelin.' Ciel sneered as the children perked up from the intro tune and began singing to the tune and as they walked away, leaving the room.

 _Hey, look and listen carefully_  
 _Such a wonderful melody_  
 _The beautiful midnight fairy_  
 _is calling out to us!_

'W-what's happening? What's going on?' Baron Kelvin gawked.

 _Knock on the door of sleep!_  
 _Let's wake up, jump up and go out!_  
 _For we'll ride a boat onward to Candyland!_

'...seriously?' Ciel twitched.

'Nice song she made.' Sebastian snorted. 'Befitting of our piper.'

'What are you doing?! Get back here! How dare you embarrass me, your father in front of the Earl?!' Baron Kelvin sputtered angrily but the children were obviously not listening. 'Joker do something!' Ciel's response was merely aiming a gun at Joker who was looking nervously at them.

'One move, he dies.'

 _Ah! I am so full of dreams,_  
 _Mint pies and apple pies,_  
 _Tasty cake and yummy, crunchy cookies!_  
 _Licking up the creamy sweet pudding!_  
 _Eating up a bite of chocolate!_  
 _The beautiful midnight fairy is watching us with a smile!_

The song ended there.

'Now, we can deal with you now that the children are all out...its your turn to sing for me, Baron.' said Ciel coldly. 'Sebastian, get Joker out of the way and make this pig squeal!'

xxx

Onto the wagons...

'Whew...that, and I got the papers in the mansion as evidence and some stuff...Sebastian will probably burn the building if the boss gets pissed...' Julia muttered while gritting her teeth hard.

'Thank you for your hard work, Julia.' Julia whirled around to see Suit, carrying a weapon and a book. 'You see, before you came, these children were scheduled to die tonight at midnight on our Death List.' Julia stared at him in disbelief. 'But your arrival changed the Death List and thus, only eight people will die tonight. You may work with that boy and his pet beast, but you respect life, and not making me do Overtime. For that, I have some respect for you at least.'

'W-what are you talking about? Death List? You're not making any sense, Suit!' Julia sputtered as Suit raised his glasses.

'I am William T. Spears. Death God.' said William to her disbelief. 'We are sent to judge and collect souls according to the list distributed by our superiors.' he explained coolly. 'Although there are some formalities in regard to judgment, if the target is an existence who's beneficial to the world he will be excluded from the list though such individuals are incredibly rare. However, the amount of such humans is next to nothing. Then there's you...'

'Me?'

'Yes. According to our superiors, you are a Reincarnate.' said William. 'You were born in the year 1980 as Calla Lily Potter. You died in year 1996 at 15 years old. You died with your godfather Sirius Orion Black who died at the same time you did. But because you are a rare exception, you were given a choice.'

'A choice?'

'You chose to reincarnate anytime you wanted. Without memories of your past while retaining anything you learned.' said William. 'That is all I know.'

'W-wow...what did past me decide...so if I die I'll be reborn as someone else again while keeping what I learned here?'

'Yes. Educational information, and skills you obtained but information making you too involved with people, will disappear. If you die and reborn, you will never remember involvement with people you met before. If you meet me again in the next life, you'll just feel deja vu towards me but that's it. You are an old soul from the future.'

'Holy crap...wow...' Julia swallowed, taking in what she learned. 'How did I die?'

'That, is confidential.'

'Awww gimme a cake!'

'No. And you are of course, forbidden to tell a soul about this.' and William disappeared.

Julia reeled from the information she's just found out about.

'...I wonder if I can buy a drink off the Earl tonight.'

Half hour later, the mansion went in a blaze.

'Yup, he's pissed.' Julia huffed as a horse came. It was Freckles. 'Oh, hi Freckles.' she greeted jovially.

'Rouge?!' Freckles sputtered. 'What're you doing here? Why's the mansion burning?!' she cried frantically, but she saw the wagon full of sleeping children...

'Oh, you don't need to know.' said Julia, aiming a gun at Freckles who paled. 'The dead need not to know.' and BANG! She fell dead, and her horse went wild in fright, but Julia calmed it with magic. '...nice knowing you, roommate.' she said with a dispassionate stare at Freckles' body. 'I'd want to keep you alive and spare you but...its now how my employers work. Even if I spare you since we became friends, they'll kill you in front of me anyway. Anyone and anything that worries that old hag on her high horse, tends to die and disappear.' she said as Sebastian and Ciel came out. 'Good work.'

'Good work as well.' Sebastian returned as he was carrying Ciel in his arms.

'Well, I'll shack at your house for now Earl.' said Julia. 'But what about the kids?'

'...I suppose they'll be sleeping in the guest rooms.' said Ciel. 'These are all it?'

'Yeah...but...' Julia looked ill. 'Earl, how much will you pay me for this case? Can I spend some of that on the strongest liquor in your house? I want to get drunk real bad tonight.' she choked. 'Doctor was here...and...I caught him in the act of bone-harvesting.'

'I see. Very well, the cheapest I got is worth your pay for this case.'

'Ah, hell...'

xxx

And so...

Ciel, Sebastian and Julia stared at the mansion in disbelief.

The East Wing, was rubble.

'Earl? I know your servants took care of the attack force but I don't think the First-Tiers are capable of _this_...' Julia croaked out, wide-eyed.

Ciel looked utterly exasperated.

'So uh...where do we stay tonight?'

* * *

A:N- the song is a modified insert song taken from Sailormoon SuperS Movie, modified to match the tune and Julia's no 3 O'clock fairy.


	8. Drunken Aristocrat

Drunken Aristocrat

'Julia. Julia.' Sebastian shook Julia awake.

'G'away.'

'Julia, wake up.'

'I have a friggin' migraine and a hangover go away!' came the snappy retort.

'As much as we're fine with you sleeping it off, there's some people who want to talk to you.' said Sebastian. 'So kindly get dressed.'

'Jeez, who're these annoying bastards anyway?!'

'The queen's butlers and Lord Randall from the Yard. The Master and I said our pieces, only yours is left.'

'Didn't I write that down last night before I got wasted?!'

'Lord Randall insisted on hearing it from you himself.' said Sebastian as Julia got up, her hair disheveled and wearing just her shirt.

'Bloody self-important old shit! Fine! I'll just get this over with so I can go back to sleep!'

'Julia kindly not use foul language while reporting, OK?'

'I'm ill-bred to begin with, Sebby! You can't make a leopard change its spots you know.' Julia grumbled as with a snap of her fingers, she got dressed, and a stick with a string tied to a cloth containing something appeared and she used it on her head. 'Ahhh, my head hurt...and adults drink knowing this what comes after? They're crazy.'

'You're crazy for drinking too.' Sebastian chuckled in amusement as they went out.

'They say drinking makes you forget I wanted to try it out. I'm not good with memory erasure.' Julia sighed gloomily. 'After I report can you make me forget what I saw in Doctor's...room? I'd appreciate it.' she said softly.

'Of course.'

And so, Julia met up with the authorities in Ciel's parlor room.

Due to society's rules, she earned incredulous looks which she ignored as she plopped down on a chair.

'So who's the horror fetishists interested with the macabre details?' Julia griped, looking cross. 'Hope you haven't lunch yet.'

'We'd like to know your side of the story during your attack on Baron Kelvin's manor.' said Lord Randall. 'We heard about the first few phases, your case is all that's left.'

'Very well.'

Julia changed a few things since magic's existence is NOT to be known of course...but Julia signaled Sebastian to cover Ciel's ears before she was very descriptive of what she found in Doctor's room despite beggings for her to stop from a freaked-out Charles Gray and his partner and Lord Randall looked very ill from horror she described.

'You wanted details I gave you details.' said Julia, looking sick again as Sebastian removed his fingers inside Ciel's ear. 'Bloody hell I need to get drunk again! Earl! Two more bottles it is!'

'That's another 25 pounds off your pay.' Ciel drawled. 'You got ten pounds left.' he said. 'You just had to buy the strongest and pricy ones in my cellar of all things...' normally, liquor costs around Crown-Range but his strongest were in Pound-prices.

'I don't care!' Julia griped as she stood up. 'I'm takin' em from the cellar OK?' and she left.

'...and that's why she wanted to get drunk on my liquor, she won't even let me see the written report about our rescue mission and only Sebastian has seen it. As the Leader of her gang, she takes children very seriously.' Ciel stated wryly while sipping tea. 'All I know judging by the look on your faces is that its really bad.' he said as he looked at the horrified authorities.

How horrified they were, was written all over their faces.

'Understatement of the year...what sort of madness is this?!' Randal sputtered. 'How can a man exist, be such a monster wearing human skin?!'

'Are the children well, Earl?' Earl Phipps asked him.

'Yes. They're having lunch in the dining room before they go home.' said Ciel. 'I called their parents over through letters on the guise that the Yard rescued the kidnapped children and asked me to house them until families came to pick them up. However, these kids are the children of London. You can guess what happened to others before them.'

Ohhh they can imagine alright...

'Shit...I need a drink myself after this.' Gray swore, face on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. One thing for sure, he'd rather be the queen's butler than take Phantomhive's job.

Then he remembered.

Julia.

'Earl, where'd you find Julia?'

'She was a talent I discovered before the Hindustani Attack incident.' said Ciel. 'She's now under my employ.'

'Didn't you read the letter he sent about that?' Phipps blinked. 'She's the leader of the Aberrations in East End!'

'Huh? I didn't know. I got sent chocolate laced with potent alcohol as a prank from cousin Auguste! I was wasted!'

'Aberrations?' Randall frowned.

'Wretched Aberrations. A cruel name adults outside East End chose to refer to them.' said Ciel. 'This was because while they were poor, the children were unusually educated in ways you won't expect from street urchins. They are a big information network in East End for the sake of avoiding Slavers. They hate adults and society for their abandonment and are overprotective of each other. Any Slaver who dares to take one of them, they will kill and sell the body to the hospital as revenge.'

'Julia was a genius responsible for teaching her fellow orphans and street kids how to read, write and do maths, and then to stay in academic shape in their ability to read, they had books in their hideout. They'd ask libraries for their old, worn-out books they can use to read. They're knowledgeable on many subjects as a result, and a big fan of Charles Dickens... _with good reason_.'

'Julia feels the cruel name given to them was out of disdain that they're smarter than those who threw them away and given how society emphasizes on social class, their hatred of adults came from the fact that they're urchins who should stay stupid and helpless, and they didn't take to that kindly.' Sebastian snorted. 'I tested Julia and the children based on the books they have...in the test papers I wrote down myself, all of them scored over 90%.'

'What?' Phipps gasped. 'Over 90?' he asked in disbelief.

'Literacy, Mathematics, Novels, Philosophy, Law, Nature, and Drama.' Sebastian quipped. 'Scores over 90% and Julia asked us for books about Latin and French learning books not long ago. The gang works as teachers to poor kids who cannot afford school. Their goal is to make 'their kind' smarter than the adults who threw them to the world of the gutter, East End and find better jobs than they did. When Jack the Ripper came, they have no sympathy for the prostitutes who could have been their mothers and simply threw the bodies to Doctor's school for money.'

'Why did you ask about Julia?' Ciel frowned.

'Amber eyes...they're a shade of amber that belongs to a certain family and nobody else has those eyes.' said Gray grimly. 'She's an aristocrat.'

'What?!'

'If she is, why is she in East End?!' was the chorused question.

'...family affairs.' Gray scowled. 'Let's just say my uncle isn't a pleasant person...and the mother committed suicide after her lady-in-waiting gave away the child for safety than be killed for being an illegitimate. She could be my niece. I'll ask that maid where she left Julia without showing her the papers to be sure the story matches.'

'Looks like this is going to suck, in street word.' Ciel pinched his nose. 'Julia...she won't take it well. What of the father?'

'Murdered, obviously.' Gray snorted. 'The lover is a popular actor, a Tenor in the Golden Crown theater. Richard Hill. My cousin liked a man from the theater than her arranged fiancee who's just as bad as her father in attitude. You can guess how that went.' said Gray. 'I'll go talk to her. Where's her room?'

'Talking to Julia as she is now will be a bad idea.' said Sebastian. 'She's drunk, and she's an irate drunk when I came to wake her. Last night is her first time drinking and purchased the master's strongest liquor to forget. An amateur drinker drinking strong liquor will affect them ten times worse than someone used to it.'

'Then give me her past in writing.' Gray requested. 'I want it before Phipps and I return to her majesty.' he requested urgently.

'Very well.'

xxx

'Are you sure she's your niece?' Phipps asked Gray as they left the mansion.

'Julia's face and her eyes...she's cousin Michelle who wore a black wig.' said Gray as he imagined a woman in his mind with blonde hair. 'No doubt about it.'

'I hope this won't create a trouble on a big scale Gray.' said Phipps. 'For now, we'll return to her majesty before you investigate. And at least make sure Julia would agree to come with you to aristocracy, as she hated society for so long. And you, a known face in society coming to East End will raise eyebrows.'

'I know. I'm doing this for my favorite cousin you know.' Gray moped. 'Michelle...how the hell did someone like him sired a sweet girl I'll never know. Aunt Clarissa returned to her family after the suicide, not wanting to be in the same house anymore having lost her youngest daughter. Her other daughters obviously never visit.'

'...'

xxx

That night...

'Owww...' Julia groaned as she got up. 'Ugh, I feel horrible...'

She has one heck of a hangover.

'What you get for drinking strong liquor, Julia.' Sebastian tut-tutted, appearing by her side as his kind doesn't need sleep. 'I have also fulfilled your request this morning as well and don't bother asking as you won't remember it anymore.'

'Oh...I saw a blank in my memory of the mansion. Could be it. Ah well.' Julia shrugged before sighing. 'I'll never drink again. What time is it?' Sebastian checked his pocket watch.

'Currently 2:25 in the morning. You missed both lunch and dinner as you're a very weak drunk.' Sebastian smiled. 'Perhaps you should sleep some more.' he suggested nicely.

'After I use the bathroom. I'm gonna puke. I'll just eat tomorrow.' and she disappeared, and came back minutes later to go to sleep again.

She would sleep in bliss for now, Sebastian thought, before Earl Gray drops a bomb on her.

xxx

Next morning however?

'You look like hell.' Ciel commented as Julia's face was planted on the table.

'I should look like it. I have a nasty hangover.' Julia griped. 'Being drunk is horrible.'

'Huh?! But why are you drunk?!' Elizabeth gasped, scandalized. She has been spending time here before going home and was unfortunately, here on the night the circus struck. Good thing for the family army.

'Let's just say some things are best forgotten if you saw something best forgotten during work.' Julia groaned out her words. 'And don't ask boss either. You're better off not knowing. Stay the way you are and boss is happy.' she stated with a lazy hand wave.

'Eh...?'

Sebastian chose to inject at that moment.

'For today's breakfast, its Eggs Benedict...and for our unfortunate drunk colleague, its light egg drop soup with fried eggs on her request.' said Sebastian as he put food on the table. 'Nothing too heavy.'

'Thanks...' Julia sighed as she forced herself to sit up properly. 'Crikey, someone's making a drum outta my head.'

'Well, never buy that liquor from me again.' Ciel snorted. 'I'm saving that for idiots who become blabbermouth idiots in parties.'

'Yeah yeah.' after eating breakfast, Julia went home the hard way, as she's seen leaving by Elizabeth. On a carriage.

Upon getting to London, she robbed the bank of 1000 pounds' worth of money on her will alone as she stole a lot of loose change.

xxx

'I'm back!' Julia called out as her gang were on full alert. 'Case closed!' she declared. 'Back to normal life everybody!' the gang cheered happily. 'Because of that, I'm giving away money as a celebration! Older kids, gather the adults within our territory, one per family! When they receive 50 shillings and 100 pennies from me, a pair will escort them home for safety reasons. And our territory is safe and no breach, its OK. For now let's check our food pantry incase we need to do big shopping to refill our supplies. We're having a full-belly winter!'

Life thus, went by normal for the gang that winter again.

They also purchased a lot of new clothes and shoes in groups. Older kids and younger kids so the younger kids won't get cheated in change.

However, for older kids who were 17-18, they were of a believable age to own big money to buy clothes.

However, at this age would also be the last time for them to buy clothes to help out the younger children in the gang as they would leave to find legitimate work in society. Much to the consternation of young ladies, they'll have to suffer the complication that was womens' unmentionables under their dresses. Until they find a job and an apartment for rent, Julia would support them financially. Once they do, she would give them a starting fund of 500 Shillings, Pennies and Farthings, being the best thief as their leader to have a back-up fund as they learn how to budget their weekly salary from their new jobs.

The only one not to suffer this was Julia as she's working as an informant for the Earl and the kid could care less what she wears at work. That, and she's staying behind until the last child in the gang 'graduates'. However, those who have lost limbs would have trouble finding work and be on time and they'd rather die than go to Workhouses after a life of plenty in the gang. Those who lost a leg can take jobs that require only arms to move and sit most of the day. Those with one arms can go work in jobs where their other arm is usable. It would be tough but they have to move on as they can't be a gang of kids forever.

By the end, orphans would be gone and what's left, are kids from poor families who'd still work for Julia as her network, and her network will still expand as she takes in street children who left Workhouses, if any, or rescue children from factories before they get mutilated and have them work for her instead, or join the gang if they have crappy families who hurt them.

By New Year, nearly half the gang left, replaced by new kids.

It was also at that time when she got a visit.

From a pair of men in white.

'What brings two rich guys to this area of East End?' she asked with a clear aura that screams, 'you're not welcome here!'.

'...I'll cut to the chase.' said Earl Gray as he showed her a photo of a blonde woman. A woman that looks like Julia had she been older. 'You're my cousin's illegitimate daughter, making you my niece.'

Julia didn't quite expect that.

'...what?' came her flat reply.


	9. Hidden Lady

Hidden Lady

'...I'll cut to the chase.' said Earl Gray as he showed her a photo of a blonde woman. A woman that looks like Julia had she been older. 'You're my cousin's illegitimate daughter, making you my niece.'

Julia didn't quite expect that.

'...what?' came her flat reply.

Julia stared at the picture, then at Earl Gray.

'If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing so get out.' said Julia coolly.

'I'm not joking.' said Gray. 'When I saw you...you were cousin Michelle with a black wig. Hear me out.'

'Fine.'

'Cousin Michelle was 16 when she was engaged to her fiancee, Earl of xxxxx.' said Gray. 'She's the daughter of my father's eldest brother who's a total jerk. He's basically everything no woman would want in a husband even if he's rich but sadly, everyone has to get engaged in aristocracy. And its a first-time first-serve on good catches, and grandfather found him her. Michelle was from the Greenhill Family.' he said. 'He was 23, she's 16. This fiancee was just as bad as uncle that she sought love elsewhere. This man was a Tenor from the Golden Crown theater, Richard Hill. They hit it off while her fiancee's having time with those escorts. But you know how society sees things.'

'Hypocrisy at its finest.' Julia drawled mockingly. 'Its why I despise society.'

'See? And something bore fruit from that forbidden affair.' said Gray. 'Michelle got pregnant with you. The two families found out and she was pressured to abort the baby. There was a huge row about hypocrisy and a fiancee she didn't even want, being given to the worst man possible who would be a miserable husband no girl would want she would rather give up being an aristocrat than marry him. It was a mess and a lot of hysterical drama and she fled with Mr. Hill with her lady-in-waiting, Katrina.'

'They were secretly supported by her mother Countess Greenhill. However, Michelle's features are too distinct that family agents found her so fast within nine months. By the time you were born, your father was murdered while grocery shopping.' Julia froze at that. 'Michelle, knowing you're next while she'll be dragged home by her hair if they had to and make her marry her fiancee, tasked Katrina to give you to an orphanage to hide and protect you, then she is to disappear from society in order to stay quiet, giving Katrina a lot of money to live off of. 3000 Pounds. That's enough for retirement with change left over. Katrina left you at St. Mary's Orphanage before fleeing to America, never knowing her former mistress committed suicide. I found her there, happily married to a husband with a big family and I confronted her about you for the stories to match. Then we secretly looked for you without 'them' the wiser...and who'd have thought you'd be here right under our noses. Of course, they'd never step foot in here.'

'Is that right?'

'Yes. Countess Greenhill nee Gray never forgave her husband for engaging their daughter to a horrible relative and left home to live with her family again. She felt this would never have happened had he been a better judge of character in choosing fiancees.' Gray sighed. 'Most fathers judge by lineage and accomplishments when it comes to finding matches for daughters, than their personality. I too, am an accomplished man but yet to be engaged since you know, ran out of girls? And we can only marry within social ranking. You're cousin Michelle's daughter. I know it.'

'Even if I'm really your cousin's hidden daughter, I will not leave East End.' said Julia firmly. 'Even if I'm a low-time criminal, at least I'm being bad to be good. These children need me.' she told him. 'The children of London, needs this gang. Because nobody would bother to educate them to exploit them. Its why society's literacy rates is so low. Due to this deliberate sabotage in life, children don't know any better.' said Julia coldly.

'Its why adults can exploit them without trouble, then when mutilated in some factory, they're thrown out like garbage, not even sorry for the incident! Then there are those from abusive families who willingly come with me than deal with the pain their own parents dish out. I rescue them all, take them in, educate them and make them work for me as Informants before they graduate at 17 or 18, older, wiser and stronger to find legitimate jobs. I can't save all of England's children which is why I save what I can...and they in turn, will save who they can save. Some of my foster brothers went to the countryside to become my eyes and ears and send children my way. A ripple effect if you will. I will not give up who and what I am to become an Aristocrat if I really am your cousin's child. I'm more needed here. As an aristocrat lady I'm just some useless dress-up doll, only capable of spending money for fancy things and bearing kids.' she snorted. 'What a useless life.'

Gray and Phipps can really see she really will not leave and is firm in her decision and not even the wonders of Aristocracy will change her mind. Rather, she sees society and aristocracy as things she hates and rather not deal with. Her mind is made up and they know it.

When they came into the building, they can actually hear classes going on in some rooms as they went upstairs to Julia's Office!

'I see. That's the case huh?' Gray mused softly. 'At least meet your grandmother. She wanted closure on a granddaughter she never even got to touch. You may be an illegitimate but you were born out of love not out of a fling.'

'...I'll think about it.' Julia sighed, resting her temple on her hand. 'Its a bad idea though, I warn you now. Maids are gossip hens and if the lady's loud about meeting me if I ever meet her with your help, you can be sure everyone will know within weeks.' she drawled in dark amusement. 'If these kids lose me, they would lose their future too since they never got to finish education that I'm funding through my thievery. There's too much at stake. If I really am your niece and if they really are my parents...if its all for real, I got closure on my own hatred and that's enough for me.' she told Gray with a sad, but relieved smile. 'I'm abandoned to be protected, not because I'm unwanted. That's good enough for me. And don't bother telling me a name I'll never use. I am and will always be Julia, the Brain of East End.'

'I see...I'll tell grand-aunt that.'

'Tell her when nobody's listening and be sure she's not dumb enough to come here. She'll die you know.' Julia chuckled darkly. 'Newcomers who are clearly weak get stripped for all their worth before being killed. The kids I take in know not to leave the territory for their safety and to leave everything to me while working on getting stronger and wiser. Those whose families are OK but work for me, I personally escort to safety out of here so they can go home to the safer slums they live in.' she told them. 'Well, we're busy surviving Winter right now since you can see we're very fat from these several layers of knitted wool we're wearing and no work from little puppy either, I can focus on my original job.'

xxx

'Well, she's made up her mind.' said Phipps as they left East End. 'Its children over a good life as a Lady.' he said. 'She's a self-imposed mother of children at just a young age.'

'Yeah. What do I do Phipps?' Gray moaned.

'...I wouldn't know either. Let's ask Brown.'

xxx

Family Issues aside, Julia has to deal with looking after younger kids and instilling values in them with a little help with her magic influencing their minds. Its no better than brainwashing. She knew it and Ciel and Sebastian knows it but at least she's teaching kids how to be good people and good adults. To be more decent human beings while NOT being naive about how cruel the world was. They all know the good and the bad, and how to live a good life while being educated and use their knowledge properly.

That, and the adult kids are trained in how to fight using their own bodies, and what they can get their hands on.

After surviving Winter again, its time for spring.

While its still cold, at least, no more snow.

Although that meant they can't eat meat and eggs again for now. Sure they can buy it anytime but without proper food storage, it'll spoil, and be a waste of money. Same for any food that perishes too quick. But at least they're healthy. Back to vegetables they go when they're on market again.

But being magical, she can tell foul weather will come, that she sent Ciel a letter to stock up on food as it'll rain for several days by the looks of things and that means bad travel conditions just to go grocery-shopping and to go extra mile as a precaution.

In turn, she got a job. A job that requires her to gather intelligence while sneaking around, unseen.

Sighing, she has to prepare too and stock up on goods...

'Kids, for the next few days, weather will be horrible.' she told the kids who have decent families yet studying under her gang. 'Therefore until it ends, there will be no school and no work, so I'll pay you guys in advance worth two weeks' pay as a just incase.' she said, giving them 20 Shillings, technically a Pound but the money is given in Shillings as a precaution. 'Once you're home, be sure to shop for necessities with your parents!'

'Yes boss!'

And Julia escorted them out.

Then its time to stockpile her gang's pantry and firewood supply. Yeesh...for now, back to pure vegetables they go. No more rice and eggs for now. Their bodies got all the protein and other goods it needs with the help of magic. All of them growing up properly although they never got fat from all the food they ate. The kids in her care, grew up to be healthiest among children their age. Healthier than even kids from wealthy families.

Thus during the rainy weather, she has to act in secret to support the Earl in a murder case...

But she has an unexpected visitor in her territory!

'Snake?!' she yelped as Snake climbed all the way to her office!

'Rouge! Where is everybody? Where did they all go?!' he demanded angrily. 'They never returned! They disappeared when you disappeared!-says Oscar.'

Julia knew of his weird habit to change voices for his snakes and speaking for them but this is still weird.

'Oh, about that eh?' Julia looked thoughtful. 'They had to be arrested.' she said as she drank coffee.

'Arrested?!' Snake blurted as all his snakes went slack-jawed with him. 'Why are they arrested, they were good people!-says Emily.'

'Every town, village and city the troupe has been to...children disappeared.' Julia decided to drop the cold truth on Snake. 'So the Queen, her majesty Queen Victoria sent us agents to infiltrate the Circus.' she told him. 'I'm the one sent while reporting to my boss since my boss has no circus ability whatsoever.' she said airily with a shrug. 'We then discovered many things about the First-Tiers.'

'1. All of them came from East End 16 years ago. 2. All of them were picked up by Baron Kelvin and taken to Renbourn Workhouse...and that's when it all began for them.'

'Eh...?'

'You see, Baron Kelvin was a Philanthropist who likes children.' said Julia. 'He built Renbourn Workhouse as a paradise for children while still working to earn their living. However, according to Joker, three years after their life there...it became Hell for them as Baron Kelvin changed drastically.' she paused to sip from her coffee. 'He began being obsessed with beauty. He began treating the children in his care differently in the worst way possible. And he also became mad in his obsession in a bid to fit in with what he called 'beautiful people' as he fell hopelessly in love with my employer which was damn disgusting by the way.' she shuddered. 'He began to threaten and blackmail Joker and the others. He would provide them prosthetics and the circus in exchange for children...so that they may bring him as many children as possible so he will not threaten the Workhouse. They knew they had to do it...or else. And let me tell you what happened to the kidnapped children.'

'What happened?' Snake choked out.

'The children who were cute and adorable, are brainwashed to become obedient, silent dolls. His personal toys.' Julia shook her head. 'They were like that when we found them. Dressed in cute clothes, while the children who were plain and ugly-looking...went to Betty the Tiger.' Snake reeled from horror at the revelation. 'In Joker's words, 'its them, or us'. They were willing criminals, to protect their foster siblings in the Workhouse. He lamented they had no one to turn to, because who would believe them over Baron Kelvin? They had no way out until they were targeted by her majesty's crosshairs of contempt. In other words, for the gruesome crime we uncovered, _they paid for it with their lives_.'

'N-no way...' Snake's knees wobbled and he sank on his knees. Face frozen in shock.

'As for Baron Kelvin's estate and wealth, I heard its distributed to families who lost their sons and daughters to a cruel death. They don't even have a body to mourn over and bury. The only survivors were the cute children kidnapped in many places every night since the troupe pitched tent, as well as some children in cages, also in a trance who would've died that night had we been too late. As it is, you're the only survivor of the First-Tier as you had nothing to do with the crimes. The only thing you're involved, was guarding their tent with the snakes given to you by the Baron to keep their secrets. So...what will you do now that you know all this?'

'W-what are you...?' Snake stammered out.

'I am the Brain of East End, the Information Broker Julia. That is my true identity.' said Julia, showing with her air and demeanor how dangerous she truly is. 'And I protect London's children so I do not tolerate their antics as well. It could have been my charges who were kidnapped last winter and murdered or turned into a toy...that, I will not forgive. But your blameless so you're untouched, unless you do something criminal.'

The revelations devastated Snake.

He broke down.

'But what am I going to do now...they're all I have...' he cried. 'They accepted me despite my appearance! They said its OK to be with them! They called me family!' he sobbed in grief. 'I don't have a home anymore! They're my home and they're all gone!'

Julia felt sorry for Snake.

He was innocent yet got robbed off what he cared for the most.

For someone like Snake who's shunned, turned away and scorned for his unusual looks and has nowhere to go, people like him would crave for acceptance and a place to belong.

And this guy is twenty years old, but had the mind of a child and too short for his age.

And she who looks after children, can't turn him away, and embraced him into her arms. 'Eh?'

'Its alright Snake. Its alright for you to be here.' Julia whispered comforting words to him. 'This gang is now your new home. And you now have new little brothers and sisters.' she told him kindly. 'By the way, do you have a name? Snake is just a stage name you know.'

'...don't got one.' Snake said sadly.

'Then I'll give you one.' said Julia. 'Everyone has the right to have a good name. Starting today...you're Richard. That's a good name for a man, no?'

'Ri...chard...' Snake tried out the name in his tongue. Its easy to say...its OK with him.

Unlike the kids who can leave for their adulthood adventure, Snake has nowhere to go. He'll just get mistreated in a Circus for his looks so its a permanent stay by her side in this case.

She took him in, and told him all about their gang. And he's now her right-hand man as the government's Secret Service Network and taught him the ropes.


	10. Awkward Reunion

Awkward Reunion

It has been over a month since that case.

And now, she's on her way to a countryside villa where she would be for now.

'Is this really alright?' Julia asked Gray as she's...dressed like a typical young girl and Snake is dressed like a valet.

'Its the perfect cover Julia.' said Gray. 'Auntie's all in for it. Why not give it a try? We planned everything out and the maids are none the wiser. It'll be OK.'

'But still...do I have to be in a ruddy corset?' Julia grumbled. 'My waist is small enough as it is and that's au natural!'

'Those fancy dresses are real tough to clean.' said Gray. 'Troublesome in the laundry so to prevent dresses from getting sweaty, ladies wear their underclothing to keep it away from the skin. Its logic. Men's wear is easier and little fuss to wash so I guess I understand why you and your girls prefer to dress like men.'

'I still see it as some torture tool, particularly when that dragon lady shoved me in it last winter.' Julia shuddered.

'Dragon Lady?'

'Marchioness 'be proper or else' Midford.' Julia griped sarcastically with a huff. 'I came to the Phantomhive Mansion unaware its the little puppy's birthday and she dropped by, seeing me in my usual wear.' she cringed. 'She flipped her lid, dragged me into a room and forced me in a dress after she made Sebastian go get some.' she grumbled. Gray laughed.

'She's notorious in society with that personality of hers!' he chortled jovially. 'She believes disorder in appearance and home is the disorder of a soul so to be proper is being orderly.'

'I frankly wonder how can that be related.' Julia deadpanned. 'I've met good people despite being slobs at home. In the end its all about personality. A proper appearance can hide the beast within too.' she said to Gray's interest as his niece smiled knowingly.

'Really?'

And so...

Julia gulped as they got off the carriage.

'...this is just a country house?' Julia sweatdropped as its huge. 'I was thinking _smaller_. This place is just as big as Ciel's place!'

'Oho! Parties are held here sometimes and when guests are too drunk to leave, they have to stay over.' said Gray.

'But still...Campania huh? Aren't you coming?' Julia asked him. 'Its a once a lifetime chance.' she stated. 'Besides, I'll have to come anyway since puppy has a job he took even without a love letter.'

'Ahaha, as much as I want to, I'm one of our country's secretaries, I can't leave for long!' Gray snorted. 'I had to bribe both Phipps and Brown to do my share until I get back since I'm taking you to auntie!' he said with a shrug.

Then he paused. 'Wait, he took a job without a _love letter_?'

'Yeah. Karnstein Hospital has done a lot of illegal shopping by the docks he had Mr. Lau watch over.' said Julia. 'Slaves. A lot of them that the hospital can't fit them all in yet they purchased so many slaves and last I checked, _slavery is illegal in England_. He wants to look into it. Its an underworld matter not tolerated by the country so he wants to deal with it with initiative before the queen finds out and send him a love letter anyway.' she said. 'Due to that, I was busy rescuing the children purchased by that hospital too...and the hospital plans to take a lot of samples with them onboard the Campania to America.' she quipped. 'The experiments are sponsored by a lot of aristocrats and the gentry.' she said, gesturing for Richard to take out a briefcase of evidence and gave it to Gray. 'I gave one copy set to puppy, I have my own copy.'

Gray paused.

Bringing experiments to another country? The consequences are dire, he thought. He'll have to tell the Queen. His niece sure is reliable...

'Karnstein Hospital...they were in London Times too...human experimentation is it?' Gray frowned.

'We suspect so. Bringing the dead back to life? Foolish.' Julia scoffed disdainfully. 'And even if they succeed in using some black cult magic pretending its done with medical arts, it won't be the loved one that came to the body. Could be some nasty horror spook biding its time.'

'We'll look into it as well.' Gray promised her, his face in business mode. 'I'll inform the queen about this. For now, focus on being with auntie, alright?' he asked before turning to Richard. 'And you, protect my niece!' he said, putting his hands on Richard's shoulders.

'Yes sir.' said Richard as two snakes came out of his collar and both snakes nodded before going back in. Gray then left on the carriage again.

"She named Snake after her father eh...that's kinda cute." he thought in amusement.

xxx

Inside the mansion...

'Oh my!' Julia gulped as she looked at the elderly woman before her. 'You...you look just like her! The resemblance is so uncanny!' she choked out as she rushed to embrace Julia tearfully. 'My Michelle is with you! You're definitely her child!' she sobbed as Julia shook from the woman's feelings since she never knew about this. 'I'm your grandmother!'

'U-uhm, nice to meet you...' said Julia awkwardly and nervously. 'Uncle told you all about me didn't he?'

'Yes...I can't believes Charles found you, working for Earl Phantomhive as an informant no less...you must have witnessed horrifying things.' said Countess Greenhill worriedly as she led Julia to sit down, so Julia pulled Richard down with her so he can sit too. 'As a family linked to royalty, we Grays know more than other aristocrats. Sometimes, too much. I heard about your last case as well...'

'Its alright. I grew up strong.' said Julia. 'Children are my reason to be what I am today. I'll save who I can save. Because I can't save all of us. If there were others like me, I could have breathe easier.'

'But Julia, you really won't come live here?' Countess Greenhill asked her worriedly. 'You could have just built an Orphanage! That's within our finances!'

'And that'll reach the Times, my face photographed and with my resemblance to mother, the monsters that killed father will kill me too.' said Julia wryly as the Countess balked at the idea. 'That would be the end that's why my greatest protection is anonymity and my greatest enemy is exposure. We are safer in East End.'

'But that place is dangerous and run down...Charles even wrote that you had to layer up in knitted wool to survive winter!' Countess Greenhill choked.

'Been doing that for years.' came the nonchalant shrug. 'Besides, humans adapt and what doesn't kill us makes us stronger...and we all survived winter without a fireplace for years in that rundown building we all call home...we're alright.' Julia smiled. 'We're alright there. Besides, my life is much better spent there...until London's children no longer suffer. Within my lifetime, all of London's children from poor families will be alright as by then, my siblings would have created a larger network that will continue even long after I'm gone...until this society's disgusting practice towards children finally dies out. Our gang would have left a big legacy behind. Maybe when this era ends...commoner adults will finally treat children better.'

'I see...but dear, what about your future?' Countess Greenhill asked her. 'What about love, marriage, your own children? Don't you dream of living in a good home one day?'

'I don't know...I don't know any of that.' said Julia weakly, and near-depression. 'How can I want what I've never known?'

Indeed, Countess Greenhill thought. Julia has never known what's it like to be loved by family, have a good home, and fall in love. All in her mind, was survival and a self-imposed duty out of childhood trauma.

'That's just tragic dear.' Countess Greenhill shook her head. 'But-'

'Madam.' a butler came in. 'Count Greenhill is here to see you.'

From warm, worried expression to a look of fury, Julia thought.

'And I don't want to!' Countess Greenhill snapped. 'He's just wasting his time! Tell him to go away!' she shrieked angrily but a blonde man with green eyes came in anyway.

'Dear, I'd like us to talk.' said Countess Greenhill. 'Its been years now. Sixteen years since you left home.' he said softly as Julia and Snake stood up, hurriedly leaving the room and stayed out.

'And I'd rather that time be extended in never seeing you again.' said Countess Greenhill coldly. 'Your bad choice lost us our daughter and a granddaughter!'

'I know. Our other daughters told me that much.' said Count Greenhill solemnly. 'The day we found her in that house...hanging herself shortly after Mr. Hill was found murdered and Katrina missing with her baby girl...I realized the full extent of the consequences of choosing your distant cousin as her fiancee and never listened to her. And Michelle was a bright, sweet girl full of life and it was I who put out that light...its not just you who lost a daughter. Everyone lost a family member too.' he said in sad grief.

'Michelle struggled to maintain that light by finding love while that man played around with whores not even caring about her. By that time I tried to annul the engagement, it was too late. Its worse for me since I had a hand in her death and my family left me for it. But I'm trying to make things right again. It took me an arm and a leg to earn our older daughters' forgiveness in groveling, I'll even have to give my own head as long as I can earn your forgiveness too.' he pleaded. 'Please...come home dear. I'm trying to make things right. I'm also looking for Katrina and Michelle's daughter. I want to do right by her as well. For her mother's sake.'

Outside the hall, Julia shook nervously because she's right under his nose!

Richard, seeing this, pulled Julia away before she freaks out.

'Julia...' Richard said worriedly. 'Are you OK?'

'Uncle planned this, I know it!' Julia choked, quivering in her boots. 'The timing is too good. Too darn good! He's not the Queen's left hand for nothing! At this rate...the plan was only grandmother would know and nobody else! I'll be exposed and everyone will be in danger! Father's murderers...'

'Julia calm down.' said Richard. 'You're at your best when you have a cool head on.' then his voice changed. 'Julia always comes up with best ideas regardless of how bad things are as long as her head is cool-says Wilde.'

'This is this and that is that.' Julia shuddered. 'I'm trying hard to calm down because a freaking out leader is a no-good leader. But this...this family thing...' she stammered out. 'I don't know any of this...how can I know what I never had?'

'Then think of the gang Julia.' Richard advised. 'You told all of us that we're all siblings no matter where we came from. That we're family. Because of that, everyone's happy. But you seem to hold double-standard when it comes to yourself. You've been doing the looking-after yet nobody looked after you which explains your double-standard feelings towards yourself and relations you just discovered. Julia...for once let others take care of you.' he said.

'I...I don't what that is either...' Julia choked out, shaking her head rapidly.

'Julia!'

Julia squeaked as the Countess called her.

'Y-yes?!' Julia squeaked as they turned to see her grandmother and...her grandfather. Still in her high-strung mode, Julia took out a rather dangerous-looking dagger and was geared up to attack.

'Eek! Julia?!' the Count and Countess gawked as she looked ready to kill, but from behind her, snakes jumped out of her companion's sleeves and wrapped around Julia's arms.

'Julia, calm down.' Richard told her.

'But!' Julia cried, freaking out.

'It'll be alright.' said Richard. 'Emily, Oscar, Wilde and Bronte senses its OK. Don't kill your grandfather out of your fears.' he said softly before whistling, and the snakes returned to his outstretched arm into his sleeve.

'...'

Julia lowered her arms.

'Julia...no, Marielle.' said Count Greenhill. 'Can I see you closer?' he asked kindly in a gentle, hopeful voice. Julia still hesitated, so Richard sighed and began pushing her.

'H-hey! Richard?!' the elderly couple balked as the young man their granddaughter was with pushed her towards them. 'Don't push me!'

'That young man's name is Richard too...' the Countess mused as she looked at Richard...and his scaly features. 'I wonder if it runs in mother and daughter!'

'And she looks like her mother...just with black hair!' Count Greenhill choked out with a sob.

The elderly man tightly hugged his just-found-granddaughter, crying hard.

xxx

'I can't believe Charles found you first.' said Count Greenhill, still red-faced from crying and taking tea from a maid. 'And working for the Phantomhive no less...where are you living though? Adopted by a foster family?'

'Its a long story I'm pretty sure Uncle Charles sent grandma lots of letters about me after grilling the puppy when he saw my face.' Julia mused thoughtfully. 'It was after my first case with the Earl since I'm a recent hire and I happen to be totally drunk...since I went to get drunk on purpose to forget the nasty things I saw.' she said softly. 'And Earl Phantomhive is just 13 yet he could work under such situations...he must have had a mind and stomach of cast iron just to do his jobs.'

xxx

Meanwhile...

'My my...a lot of people are up to some mischief indeed.' sure the queen was smiling, but her eyes say another story when she looked into the files and records taken. Her eyes blazed with fury because they dared to commit a heinous crime in her country. Sure things were done in secret, but they failed to take into account that East End has a wide web of feelers set up there by her cute little boy. And good thing too otherwise they'd have gotten away with it and worst case scenario, England's image marred if the public had nasty misunderstandings. 'Your niece is a marvelous pair of eyes and ears Gray. East End is thoroughly covered by her.' she mused happily. 'She got all this with nobody the wiser?'

'Yes. And the Slavers were literally put down and she crucified them to a wall with stakes she carried with a big mallet in some building by the docks after setting the kids and other slaves free after which, they scattered like dust in air. That's what I heard from some terrified residents who fear her.' said Gray. 'Phantomhive put her to task and she had copies made.'

'There's also a letter here asking our help to ship the foreign children back home. Well, to those who actually _has_ a home as out of poverty, some parents sold their own children for money.' Queen Victoria shook her head. 'How dismaying and appalling of them. The Brain has adopted these sold children as well. Phipps, I want you to look at their numbers and space with Brown and I want the territory of the Brain measured.'

'Yes your majesty.' and the pair left. It would be easy, just look for the cleanest place in East End!

Julia's territory is the _cleanest_ as the kids who work for her clean her territory and it subtly gets wider and wider. And the children are paid _ten shillings_. That's basically five Florins or two Crowns. Big money that adults normally earn, as child workers earn half or less than half of that. So naturally, the children will gladly do the job of cleaning London's most dangerous and also the filthiest slum area since its the home of orphans who left the Orphanage or Workhouse or some factory they went to for work or a Coal Mine. Chimney Sweeps are even rescued and given an easy job with decent wage, and free education, room and board.

The reason for cleaning the place up? For occupation of more children Julia may pick up! And Julia will not let anyone she rescues sleep in filthy places. The abandoned buildings, Julia claimed and defended with sheer ferocity...because she thieves just to put wallpaper on walls everywhere else painted and what furniture she can get to East End with help from connections as well as renovations. The buildings she took over, are inhabited by children. The apartments owned by landlords are untouched, however. Her skill in thievery was notorious as she could afford all _that_. From an aristocrat titled lady to lightning-quick fingers fishing for gold. And her territory is expanding until it reaches an exit to London's streets, so her graduates can come home if they can't stand renting an apartment or the children in her care can safely come and go.

'Gray, see if we can also employ your niece, won't you?' the Queen asked. 'She's talented in sneaking around unnoticed.'

'Yes, your majesty. She'll agree either way as long as she and the kids are left alone in peace despite their er...way of living?' Gray asked sheepishly. 'She's so stubborn in refusing to leave East End because of certain individuals...and she'd rather never wear a corset and crinolines even if its the last piece of clothing in the world.'

'We wear them for a reason!' Queen Victoria pouted.

'And she could care less. She'd rather go naked than put one on. Just for now out of favor to Auntie, she'll wear it until the trip is over.'

xxx

The Villa...hours later...

They were having a full course dinner. And while Richard was Julia's bodyguard, he sat on the table with them on Julia's wishes so he gets to enjoy the privileges of having to eat rich people's food.

Dinner was very formal too, in seven course meals.

While dinner was normal among the humans, the maids and footmen are wary.

When Julia requested four plates containing six pieces of raw beef each in a specific size and have them put them on the floor...it was because they're for the snakes!

'Snakes!' the servants freaked out as snakes came out of Richard's sleeve when he whistled a specific tune. The Count and Countess are calm about it as they knew of the snakes beforehand.

'Oh don't worry, they're all well-trained and used to people.' Julia reassured them. 'Richard is a former Snake Charmer in a Circus so they're well-disciplined.' she smiled sweetly as each snake went to a plate. 'Once the snakes ate that much, they won't need feeding for a couple days.' she told the balking servants who were freaking out.

The lady's bodyguard is a Snake Charmer and they all have fangs which means one thing...

Yikes.

Earlier, they had a long talk in the Parlour Room in private...about her history as the Count wanted to know how she lived her life from cradle to present...and the Count reeled from what she had to do to live that he cannot imagine an aristocrat living in East End the way she described it.

All because he chose the wrong man for his late daughter.


	11. The Monarch's Order

The Monarch's Order

X day...

Its time.

April 17th was Campania's day of setting sail. Its maiden voyage for a three-week cruise to America, New York.

Its a HUGE ship capable of accommodating hundreds of guests no matter the social class, not just the hundreds of mechanics, engineers, and servants that keep it going.

Tickets sold fast. As fast as sand falling down from an hourglass.

People were even willing to bankrupt themselves just for a cruise to America.

According to the grapevine, a 3rd Class Ticket alone cost 100 Pounds. 2nd-Class 500 and 1st-Class 1000. How many banks got a long line-up from people asking for loans?

Because she'll be gone that long, she asked her uncle for a huge favor so classes can continue, and the kids in her care can continue to work on their usual job and get paid on time, and left Gray the money worth three weeks per child who has family to go back home to as they all get paid every sunday after dinner.

Well, enjoy now, pay later, Julia supposed as she and Snake got onboard, paid for by the Countess, both having 1st-class reservations. Count Greenhill also managed to snag a ticket at the last minute so he could come along. But not without a thorough shower!

Julia mind-controlled her grandparents into taking a serious bath after giving them homemade soaps she made, and made the servants work to draw warm bathing water so they could clean properly, and for them to pack clothes that do NOT reek of a bad mix of B.O and strong perfumes.

Another thing Julia hated about society is that they're total ignoramuses in hygiene. Thus its safe to say that EVERYONE IN LONDON STINKS. She taught her kids how to bathe properly every day if their work causes everyday sweating, but if their work doesn't make them sweat so much, its OK to bathe once every 2-3 days before finally taking a serious bath. So of course, her gang were the cleanest residents of East End.

Thus, she has pride that her family will not be gossiped out on board about body odor.

Hopefully everyone bathed before coming on board at least. Julia didn't want to be around stinky people thank you.

'I-its huge...' Richard gasped at the colossal ship that they were ants compared to its side. 'This size is worth more than four mansions stacked up together!'

'This is the biggest ship in the world for now.' said Count Greenhill. 'Hopefully with its success, its worth the effort and money poured into its construction and I don't even want to imagine how much this ship costs.'

'Probably a couple billion, a budget only few people can dream to have.' Julia griped. 'Several wealthy gentry grouped as business partners to make this thing since its impossible for aristocrats to build it. Their annual income comes from their estate and that's not enough to build this monster.' she said as they got on board. 'Build crazy mansions and villas with large plantations, sure. _This_ , no.' if the gentry knew just how rich they are compared to the aristocrats there will be social chaos no doubt. So to maintained a 'deception' to the lower-class and avoided marrying lower-class to maintain the secrecy while treating wealthy gentry in disdain, calling them 'parvenu' or nouveau riche', whatever preferred as aristocrats take pride in being 'old money', meaning, rich for generations born into it while the gentry that came into wealth started out poor as dirt.

'Aptly put my dear.' Count Greenhill agreed. 'My estate alone earns 100.000 pounds a year by making full use of the land granted to my family as some of the original amount that left me that much went to paying my employees and annual expenses.'

The Phantomhives that ranked as Earl in the peerage earn less than the Counts. Their land's income estimates to 70-80000 pounds a year. However, Ciel is an exception as he has side businesses, two of which still on construction, but payout will be enough to earn more than 3000 grand a year. Add that to his estate's yearly income, he'd reach over 90000 pounds. But Ciel's ambitious...in fact, his Funtom Company of sweets and toys racked up an annual income of 1900 a year in sweets, over 3000 in toys.

Upon getting on board, they settled their luggage in their rooms before going out together.

While they had their fun and tour, Julia set out her feelers for information.

xxx

London...

'Wow...' John Brown mused as Julia's area of East End is very clean. Buildings top to bottom. And the kids have very safe scaffolding to work on, which they can easily build and dismantle to go to the next building. 'Ever since I was young, this place is known to be very filthy and smelly but now...'

'No kidding.' Charles Phipps mused approvingly. 'Its easy to map out her territory starting with clean streets and buildings. It doesn't stink here too.'

They also saw some other places whose clean walls are being painted with a new coat of paint by some men.

The paints were bright, pastel colors in good taste.

But they've never seen a shade of green and green is all the rage in popularity right now.

'Hey,' said Phipps, approaching some children eating boxed lunches. 'We've seen every color but green in your territory.' he said. 'Does Julia not like green in house painting?'

'Nope. She says we'd rather not have anything to do with it.' said a young girl. 'She says the color green causes illness in society judging from newspaper articles she's read about people falling ill to down to even dying!' she shuddered.

'When she looked at these people's homes, one thing they have in common is the same symptoms and the color green in their living and parlor rooms yet other people who have yet to have green-colored stuff at home are fine and dandy.'

'She feels there's a connection between green and falling sick somehow when a little boy was said to have died from chewing and swallowing green wallpaper but she has yet to find out why.' said a boy. 'So until then, no green in our houses!' the two butlers exchanged looks.

'I-I see...'

In reality, they thought when they rummaged Julia's office, she already knew but could not tell anyone because would anyone take anyone of her background seriously? Nobody'd believe her and she'd need someone 'socially strong' to get it around and put a stop to it. And as its a Surface World case, she can't get Ciel's help as he only deals with Underworld Cases and the Yard is even worse. After all, they never acted on her anonymous letter to them when she was little, so they could not be trusted.

They found files thankfully tucked away in a folder that read 'Green Malady'. She was organized at least in her bookcases. So many newspaper clippings and evidences of her sneaking into Wallpaper Factories just for information...

The ingredient that lead to illness and eventual death, was Arsenic, and a chemical reaction caused by home heating by fireplace that caused toxic fumes to waft off of the wallpaper. She commented its a 'slow death unless they did what a poor child did...eat it!'

'She knew long ago judging by the dates but she has no idea who to go to for help.' Brown mused. 'But isn't she related to the Grays and Greenhills?'

'Well, she just found out she has rich relatives and she's still wary and yet to accept reality.' said Phipps. 'So she won't turn to the Grays and Greenhills for this just yet. So that leaves us who saw these.'

'Right right.' they took the folder with them and left.

xxx

The Office...

Bad enough with the Karnstein Hospital Incident, there was this, Gray thought as for the second time that week, the Queen was furious. Thankfully not with his niece as she really had no one to turn to for support regarding the case of Green Malady showing up in papers months ago, and she only moves when its children involved that the most she could do, was keep her former and current charges away from it. They were asked to verify Julia's investigations to put a halt to sales on products containing Arsenic. Its a Surface World case indeed.

Then Phipps was asked to look into Julia's entire office for things she may know that nobody else does and verify her findings while Gray and Brown were put to task of a bigger job. Taking everything green off the market until a safer way to create the green pigment without toxic materials is made.

Phipps has a time limit.

Before Julia gets back from the cruise.

And they found more in her Bookcases.

Food Adulteration and what Julia found safe alternatives on. There's a good reason she never bought bread(flour mixed with alum and plaster paris?), Food coloring(lead chromate for yellow, really?), Tea(iron filings, dust, used tea leaves, black lead, etc), Milk(mixed with Borax causes abdominal irritations and eventual death in a small child. Borax also only 'erases' sour taste and acidity but NOT the fact that it went bad beyond shelf life). Her solution was before Merchants can pervert good products in their shops, she and her kids buy off of ships for genuine, fresh AND pure goods worth the money, or buy them in the Oriental Quarter as the merchants there, are honest merchants.

Hygiene and Beauty products that contained poison Julia thought society as a whole, were total morons for killing themselves. That, and she disliked mingling with people who weren't of her territory is because they stink so bad due to poor hygiene and body odor to the point not even perfume can cover how bad they really smell! Julia and her charges and graduates make it a point to bathe at least once a day or once after every two days. Depending on jobs. Julia even crafted their own handmade soap that's effective in getting rid of sweat and grime without harming their health.

Bad home construction(Julia found many flaws in construction starting in her home base alone, stairs for instance!) that when she paid for renovations on walls and stairs, she had standards. Then there's gas stoves and construction flaws that Julia and older kids cook _in another building_ , younger kids do food prep incase the stove 'went boom'. The kids planned their own innovations after finding everything wrong, and Julia dealt business with Lau which led to the renovation of her territory using his men. Well, the guy could care less as long as he profits off it!

Items made from Celluloid are a big no-no in homes. They're flammable, and combust without warning.

That left them to wonder that if made to live in the society she hated, what else would the Brain find by herself.

'She may not like this, but I would like for her to live in society, Gray.' Queen Victoria told Charles Gray. 'She's more useful in society than hidden away in East End. She found out so many things we do not know because she despised society.'

'That'd mean she'd wear the things she hates.' Gray snickered. 'Well, she can never say no if its her majesty's wishes but I'd like to be there to see her expression when she finds out...to be a fly on the wall!' he cackled.

'That's being mean to your niece Gray.' Brown and Phipps sweatdropped.

'Aww come on, I'd like her to become a proper lady too you know! It still freaks me out how can she wear men's wear despite the rules she breaks even if its justified but she's a lady! A! Lady!' Gray griped at his co-butlers.

Julia or Marielle Greenhill, was an accomplished young lady not in Drawing, Painting, Music and/or Dancing, she was accomplished as a very effective Teacher, Accountant, Informant, Martial Arts and Thievery with limited knowledge of science and since her stint in a Circus, she could do Acrobatics, Fire-Breathing, Walk on Giant Balls and do stunts while on it and Knife-Throwing. But she also knew feminine arts such as Cooking, Sewing, Embroidery and Knitting that her skill in the needle is so fine and wonderful, and a wonderful cook Gray swore on his very life the quality of her food that she taught to her kids. Some of her abilities alone, made her a highly-desirable bride. All that's left, was to teach her the things a lady worth her salt must know.

In East End, wearing a skirt in such a dangerous place, is just asking for trouble. You'd be mistaken for a prostitute in there therefore, any men who goes there and sees you will immediately pick you up and ask for your 'services'. That, or be raped by some hoodlum. So wearing men's wear was for survival reasons. And girls fight better in it if they ever encountered dangerous elements during a job.

If Julia will be made to go to live in society, she'd have to...wear a dress...and learn how to be a proper lady.

If there's one thing Aristocrat and Gentry wives have in common, is that they have the same duties poor folk have no need to worry about.

A lady's duty when she becomes a wife, is that they supervise the Housekeeper and Cook, Plan Meals of the Day, create and maintain family recipes, make and bottle preserves, manage domestic accounts, inventory all supplies, manage and decorate home, be a proper hostess to guests, maintain social connections through visits, maintain dress and fashion, master all feminine arts and dances, noblesse oblige, and make appearances in London during 'the Season'.

Julia is already a good supervisor and cook, managing the house by accounting and inventory. She's also doing her own charity by rescuing children from bad situations, provided free school and work. Everything else, a total zero. Sure she knows music but can only read music scores and as far as she went, she can only do the flute, as she has no opportunity to practice on a piano.

Sooo yes, lots of work to do when she gets back that Gray was planning her menu already for when she's off to live in the family townhouse for the time being.

xxx

April 19...

In which Ciel and Sebastian are fully-informed of the Aurora Society's program on the ship and the...very embarrassing greeting...that, and she sealed in the moving corpses in their coffins with her magic its taking all her focus to keep them in that for the time being, she's powerless but there's a greater power than her on the ship whose power was moving the dead bodies this person can overpower her anytime leading to chaos and mayhem so they had to play this carefully as she can't leave her grandparents who won't even let her to her damn job.

That, and the corpses are attracted to souls and they hunger for souls for some reason she could not find out why...that gave both Earl and Butler the heebie-jeebies.

Really, 30 pounds for a glass of 'completely purified water'? And there are about fifty people in the society...so she made 1500 pounds off the idiots and more as she robbed those involved off of their money.

That made the pair move by themselves that on that night...Julia was overpowered on the night of the demonstration gone wrong by Ryan Stoker as she stole and shrunk the fortune the society made into her suitcase into her room that she planned for proper evacuation by mind-controlling the employees and the people into proper boarding into life boats with a forged memory she had no idea went accurate hours later. Due to ahem, 'evacuation panic', she was able to rob more than 1500 pounds, she made a killing.

Back in London...

'That, was horrible.' said Ciel crossly as he talked to her about it. 'By the way, there really was an iceberg.'

'Huh?!' Julia gawked. 'No way! That was supposed to be only a fabrication I made up! It actually happened?!' she cried as on the Times, was an article about the Campania sinking due to hitting an iceberg flooding the lower levels of the ship, causing it to tilt from the weight and sink eventually. No casualties somehow due to prompt and proper evacuation procedures.

'Unfortunately, icebergs do float around the Atlantic Ocean Julia.' said Sebastian, offering her tea.

'Now then, what do we tell the Queen?' Julia asked Ciel. 'They know about the hospital's experiments and illegal shopping. What do we say?'

'We have an excuse for that, leave it to me.' said Sebastian. 'The master already has it in writing.'

'I see...at least it never got to America. The international incident those things can cause alone...' Julia shook her head. 'But still, a power on the ship that's not Sebastian yet strong enough to overpower my hold on the undead...who did it?'

'You already know of Death Gods right?' Ciel told her. 'The one responsible is Undertaker.'

'Undertaker?'

'Yes.' said Sebastian. 'He was in fact, a Death God who seceded and left his duties. His curiosity about life and death made him edit the Cinematic Records-the memories of the deceased-by 'adding episodes' as he puts it to deceive the body and make it move again.' he explained. 'However, the corpses look for souls because they lack their own, instinctively wanting to be a complete being once more.'

'Now how to tell the queen that.' Julia banged her head on the table. 'There's no way we can tell that!'

'Yes, there's no way...so get studying.' Ciel handed her a piece of paper containing a story.

'...we're safe with this one at least.' said Julia in relief. 'We can go for it. Incase I'm asked, our stories will match and I can always mind-read those guys as a precaution. I'll just have to avoid Undertaker since if he feels my magic...I don't wanna know what he'd do to me. Sebastian, can you show me how good they are as fighters so I can train myself up to standards or at least, augment myself just to match temporarily?'

'Very well.' Sebastian showed her a memory of the Battle of the Ballroom. Its basically a fight of 3 against 1.

'W-wow...' Julia croaked out as she watched the fight. 'Not even Double Charles can jump that high but fighting prowess will be good at least.'

'They're troublesome if you ask me.' said Ciel, sipping his tea. 'But I have a feeling we'll have more to do with them in the future, and I don't like it. I sure didn't expect this when I took on this job.'

xxx

Back at East End...

Julia now has enough money for all expenses that she hid under the building with her magic alone.

However, she has other problems as she gave Charles Gray a priceless expression that got him in stitches in laughing.

'Y-YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING MEEE?!'


	12. CHALLENGE TO READERS!

CHALLENGE TO READERS

I have an idea I'm not sure I can write, so I'm hoping others would but here's how it begins:

-The bullying is so bad in elementary and Nana's obliviousness and innocent tactless insensitivity is of no help in the matter that one day when Fem!Tsuna fell downstairs and was dying, she snapped while breaking through her seal, and decided to pay evil unto evil once out of hospital.

\- She displays a childish manner of speech and personality while slowly becoming a broken, insane little girl, but she is truly quick of thought. Rationality dominates her behavior, but there are many inherent weaknesses to her psyche caused by bullying, social ostracism, useless adults and no support at home, and inclined to pay evil unto evil while only nice to those who were kind to her.

-She deteriorates to the point that before she turns 10, she has to be in a special facility, custody taken from Nana after listening to Tsuna's tale when taken by the authorities when she caused severe injuries in school by subconscious use of flames to strengthen her body. She has a hatred of everything that contributed to her misery and tends to lash at 'faces she hates' while an innocent little girl at those who treated her kindly, thus likes her therapists and likes her padded room, seeing it as a world where people can't hurt her anymore and happily plays in there. She has bookcases, a videotape case, TV and VHS player in her room and gets tutoring.

-Her Sky Flames has one of the abilities of Flames of Night and is a darker orange in color, showing her descent into hatred and anger. She can create an energy output higher than any other Flame currently in use, thus it can easily overpower the other Flames. It causes explosive bursts of energy when used, capable of decimating entire areas in a violent burst of power, and form it into shapes and lethality levels she desires. In regards to Shape Manipulation, inspiration is taken from Nemesis of To Love Ru universe(see the manga, the anime is no good).

\- She hates her mother and thought Iemitsu is long dead, and when he DOES show up, its only to seal her at five leading to her misery. On occasions he visits, she just thinks of him as some freeloading drunkard bum her mother deludes herself to be her husband because as far as Tsuna knows, her father's long dead hence her mother is single.

\- She will lash out at all kids her age and younger as she never got to socially mature. She will also lash out at her parents and anyone she feels will harm her and she would know by H.I alone, and instinctively knows when to actually use fire or not.

-Whether or not she descends into Flames of Night is up to you but if she does, she'll be taken to Vendicare due to laws, but not imprisoned as she has yet to commit crimes that got their attention. How this affects the mafia is up to you.


	13. Shopping

Shopping

During Julia's training, Ciel got a letter with the crest of the Gray Family.

It was about Julia's identity being confirmed as his cousin's missing daughter and she is to be groomed as Lady Gray thus only has time for East End and her education thus she can't do her jobs for Phantomhive anymore.

'Oh what a setback.' Ciel groaned. 'Looks like you'll be overworked starting now Sebastian.' he said as while Sebastian smiled, he was inwardly twitching.

"Aren't I **always** overworked?!"

He literally has to do EVERYTHING.

His Butler duties.

Gentleman's Valet.

Footman.

Being a Secretary.

Bodyguard.

Agent.

Fighter.

Intelligence.

Investigation.

Espionage.

Being a Cook, Maid and Gardener because Bardroy, Maylene and Finny can't do anything right other than kill intruders.

When they employed Julia some of that was shaved off but now that Earl Gray put his foot down, his workload increased.

Really now...

He also laments Julia's loss because her jobs are his again.

It was a good thing his kind doesn't sleep.

xxx

For Julia, her jobs sure are troublesome.

Robbing the rich aside when out, as well as the Bank of England itself to pay off Lau's men, her territory that had gotten large, is now usable for market.

As in, renting all the rooms to sailors who want OFF their shaky ship and on sweet, solid STILL land while doing business. A week's rent is 5 shillings as standard price and the landlord was Julia herself.

It was hard to take a young beauty seriously, until she kicked your ass while dressed like a man.

So yes, knowing who 'owns' the clean, renovated and child-friendly areas of East End and that she can kick your ass to next week and she demands respect is things those from outside wanting to rent helps.

Julia has a few rules.

1\. Do NOT damage the property or she'll hunt you down and squeeze you dry down to the last Farthing for repairs.

2\. If you're a Slave Trader, consider your life FORFEIT. You're fair game to death here.

3\. Do NOT hurt the kids under her employ, or she WILL castrate you and crucify you to a wall. If a female who hurt her kids, she'll pull a Jack-the-Ripper.

4\. Anything of concern regarding safety, illegal activities or actual crimes, report to Aberrations Headquarters IMMEDIATELY.

5\. Purchasing any products: buy it straight from the ships, or it'll be pricier in London's stores. Good for you if ships are here. If not, too bad for you.

Her grandmother choked at the rules she wrote down when asked.

And her granddaughter is smiling TOO cheerfully.

But other than that, she's learning lessons fast. TOO fast she's not the Brain of East End for nothing.

She made it just in time for 'the season' actually.

The Season happens every summer. May to August, the hottest times of the year.

She debuted at St. James' Palace with other girls of age 16, all dolled up, and made her entry and exit perfectly and Gray looked proud!

Then her grandmother dragged her here and there, introducing her to as many people as possible by going up the ladder starting from the Baronies they were acquainted with, the up to Earls, Marquesses and about three Dukes.

Goodness gracious!

Breakfast parties, Tea parties, being told to stroll at Hyde Park with Charles Gray, then go home because they have to go shopping for new clothes for a dinner party and the balls for the next few weeks...that, and Marielle Greenhill must show she's a very accomplished lady.

Her piano playing impressed many people, playing as well as a man could. Her hands and fingers were very quick, capable of playing difficult pieces, playing Chopin's 'Aeolian Harp' and other difficult pieces, fully-aware of news and updates, can make intelligent conversations...

'Yeesh! So many stuff to do in day one alone! I am sooo dead!' Julia cried whiningly as she threw herself on the couch.

'But you did very well on your first two days.' her grandmother praised. 'You made yourself highly-appealing as a bride that you can choose any single man you wanted! As long as you're sure of him dear.' she said. 'Be wise with your men because I don't want a tragedy like your mother's to repeat through you.' she said. 'A wrong choice ended badly.'

'Don't worry grandma, considering who I deal with on a daily basis, I'm confident of my judging skills.' Julia grinned. 'I won't choose idiots or bastards. I want someone who can keep up with me up here!' she said, tapping her head. 'So far its my ex-boss, but I'm not into younger men and he's already tied so I got to find someone just as smart and business savvy if the man I found is not a family heir.'

In society, second, third, etc sons are avoided like the plague by mothers ushering their daughters away as a family's fortune and estate will go to the heir while leaving nearly-nothing to the other sons. To women used to luxury from cradle to adulthood, the mere idea that they'd marry a man who can't even support them is a horror they can't even imagine. They'll find heirs or settle for the gentry's heirs if they have to!

First things first...expose Julia to the peerage. This way, everyone will know of her.

Days passed by in the calendar, and Julia never made a single mistake as the family answered as many calling cards as possible, and came to many events.

On the Derby, through her grandfather, she bet insane amounts of pounds on horses she felt would win(she cheated from afar while she's with her grandmother on a tea party)...win they did, amassing a lot of money, money they'd make in their annual income actually.

Her grandfather was very happy when he came to the townhouse with his booty.

But June 3rd came, however...

'Er, why are we going to an all-boys' school all of a sudden?' Julia wondered as they're dressed in evening gowns and her grandfather in an expensive suit.

'I'd like you to meet your cousin Herman.' said Count Greenhill. 'And most family scions are in that school. Now that we exposed you to their families, its time to expose you to their sons. Let's call it shopping, if you will.' he said playfully.

'Oh, you!' Countess Greenhill chuckled. 'Well yes, almost all scions are there, but also other sons. If its not an heir, at least find a smart one who can succeed in the business so at least you're still OK. Its shameful if a man has to rely on his wife for a living and hopefully, you can quit one aspect of your sideline!'

Julia's a thief and a dang good one. But this time around, she didn't have the chance to steal much, since she's taken around in season but at least she still has her Campania savings to fall back on. She can't hide her pouches under her crinoline or she wouldn't be able to walk, much less dance!

'Well, I still hate society and I have a lot of people counting on me grandmother.' said Julia. 'The day I quit is the day I no longer see working children in streets in jobs that can maim or kill them yet with pittance for compensation. As long as I do bad for good, the queen will look the other way since I showed great results in their upbringing and the kids my age now work lucrative jobs.'

'I see...'

'They send me letters. They still consider me their leader even though they left home after six months now.' Julia sighed wistfully. 'If I told them I'm a noblewoman's long-lost daughter currently living in a flashy townhouse, they'd think I drank too much beer!'

And at school...that night at the large Dining Hall...families of participants in Cricket Teams have arrived.

Her older cousin is a Prefect, and member of the house of the 'strong men', Green Lion.

This house is apparently, very accomplished in sports, and with manly physiques.

She and her grandparents socialized, until...

'Uhm, I'm sorry to disturb your talk...' the Vice-Principal, Johann Agares called out. 'Everyone, I welcome you to the Opening Ceremony of the traditional 4th of June Cricket Tournament. I am glad we are able to open the tournament safely this year.' he declared. 'Please enjoy the 'night-before' feast.'

He then introduced the teams of the four dorms for the Cricket Event.

The Green Lions led by her cousin all dressed as a Knight with Squires respectively. Arthurian Knights at that! Who the hell wears those these days?!

The Scarlet Foxes were all beauties dressed like Princes.

The Violet Wolves were...er...Julia has no idea what to say about the matter.

And Sapphire Owls dressed as scholars with actual snowy-white owls for the event.

Wait...

Snowy-white owls?

Julia felt a huge dejavu for some reason.

One particular owl went to her, nuzzling her cheeks with its own as it perched on her shoulder, making happy sounds.

'Awww isn't that adorable?' Countess Greenhill squealed. 'This one likes you!'

'Someone just chose their owner.' Count Greenhill smiled in amusement.

'Oh wow! Why me you fluffy cutie?' Julia giggled, happily petting the owl that stayed on her shoulder and never left.

That, and is that Earl Phantomhive over there?

 **Heeey, got tired of your desk and decided to go to school?** she connected to him, startling him.

 **Julia?! Why're you here?**

 **The stupid summer season that killed my back starting this May! Ugggh! Been here and there I swear, how do you nobles do this?!** Julia griped with a scowl as she sent him images of what she had to put up with.

 **For the record due to my job, I don't mingle in 'the Season' and everybody knows that.** came the flat, but smug retort.

 **NO FAAAIR!** Julia whined before composing herself while talking in reality with her grandparents. **But at any rate, I'm here to meet cousin Herman Greenhill and some groom prospects...can you seriously picture me getting engaged, much less marry?!**

 **You CAN get married since its YOU we're talking about.** Ciel scoffed. Julia can easily impress a family and have her marry their son because she's a very competent girl. **Er, excuse me, Bluer's sisters are being invasive...** he sounded uncomfortable all of a sudden, making Julia snicker as her grandparents led her to her cousin.

'Herman!' Count Greenhill called out as the prefect looked up to see his grandparents.

'Grandfather! Grandmother!' he perked up.

'Your parents apologize for not being able to come since Marquess Osborne invited them to a Dinner Party, so we came in their stead with your cousin Marielle.' said Count Greenhill. 'We finally found your aunt's daughter thanks to Earl Grey.' he said. 'Would you escort her my boy?'

'Certainly!' Herman smiled, offering his arm to his cousin who looked nervously shy. 'Er, about that owl...?' he asked, eyeing the owl, his rivalry spirit spiking. The snowy owl was quite small, still a little owlet.

'This one flew straight to me, cuddled and wouldn't leave my shoulder since.' Julia smiled as the owl made happy sounds again. 'This one must want me as its owner. Now what name should I give you huh~?'

'Well, tell me all about you first and I might have an idea.' said Herman as they sat elsewhere. 'I know about a long-lost cousin due to a family tragedy...but you really do look like that one aunt.' he said in amazement. 'But the hair is black...' Julia snorted.

'Let's just say my beginning is like a wheel. I was at the top then slowly rolling down to be at the bottom...then going up again.' Julia's eyes glinted when she said those words. 'Life in London is cruel if you're not rich. Its not unusual for a little girl of that age like your friend's little sister to die in the coal mines or brutally maimed by machinery in a factory.' Herman balked. 'Even little children work. I too, have done that...and very few reach 16 years old as only those street smart live longer. The stupid die early in life. I lived long enough to be discovered since the resemblance was uncanny...and here I am.' Julia sighed wistfully. 'I wonder how long will I live as a noble since these corsets are really a pain to wear, I'm not used to this.' she complained unhappily.

'Well, women have er, more delicate things to expose that needs more covering as much as possible as only their husbands are privileged to see them at their most beautiful Marielle. Others seeing is just inexcusable.' he said. 'You mean you never had any your whole life?'

'No. If I wasn't used to running and short breaths, I'd be in a fainting room by now because of this thing.' Julia sighed, putting her hand on her stomach. 'Does this boys-only have school even have any?'

'Running?'

'Cousin, how many times do you think I had to outrun Slave Traders because of my face?' Julia grumbled. 'I had to be fast or who knows if I'll live to sixteen.'

Herman choked.

His cousin runs a lot from Slave Traders due to her beauty.

His late aunt is beautiful and Julia 'a bit more' than her mother. Because Julia's skin, was far more whiter she's like a bisque doll for someone who lived in the streets for years.

'Good god!' he gasped out, wide-eyed as his cousin must have endured who-knows-what-else without their family's protection. 'What's it like?'

'Should I be very...detailed or due to presence of several frail pairs of ears near us, dilute it a bit?'

xxx

Once Herman got his bearings, shaken from what his cousin had to go through, he escorted her as her chaperone as their grandparents were off talking to the other adults and introduced her to others who he knows, are still 'untied' because he knows full well why his grandparents left her to him.

He introduced her to his friends who are understandably, dumbstruck but she apparently knew Phantomhive, being TOO casual with him on first-name basis and both were on good, playful-snarky terms. Hell, he wasn't THAT close with his own fiancee as Midford complained as he was always awkward around her.

However...Redmond and Cheslock are showing interest in her so his Protective Antenna is twinging...

For some reason, she's interested in Midford(judging by her Fan Language)!

Sooo which side should he side with?

xxx

'...you have your eyes on Edward.' Ciel commented. 'You're made to 'do shopping', am I right?'

'Yes. I do have an unfair advantage over ladies after all...I can determine a man who would treat me right.' said Julia. 'Your cousin fits the bill. Just that...what's it like being related to that Dragon Lady?' she shuddered. 'She's my Fencing Teacher.' Ciel also went blue and shuddered. He doesn't envy her at all.

'Ohhh believe me, if you chose Edward, you'll have to be 'proper' for life because you'll have to live with him in the Midford Manor with the in-laws.' Ciel snorted, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. 'And you're a free spirit. I doubt you'll want to be caged by 'extreme proper-ness' for long.'

'There's that.' Julia moped. 'He would have been a winner. Darn it. I have to look again. By the way, why're you in school?'

'Undercover.'

'Ah...OK.'

'I'll have Sebastian call you sometime soon within this month when we urgently need you.' Ciel told her. 'I'll have a letter delivered straight to your room.'

'Alright, but you better time it well since grandma's determined to expose me and for me to know everyone in Society. Thank goodness those stupid Dinner Parties never go past 9 pm it takes almost an hour to go home to the townhouse.'

"Oh boy, society really put a damper in my network." Ciel sighed as Julia disappeared from sight. Then again, Charles Gray has it out for him since!

xxx

Herman noticed that she looked at other boys during the party.

'Hey Marielle, you were interested in Midford earlier.' he pointed out.

'That's until I learned one thing that made me change my mind.' Julia twitched. 'It would have been perfect if it weren't for that one thing. So yes I'm shopping again.'

Herman sweatdropped.

'But Midford is a good kid! I've known him for years!' he said, defending his fag.

'I'll slip you a paper later _why_.'

Herman hoped its nothing bad...

She settled for Cheslock eventually...and WHY?!

Well...it happened...when their conversation turned to music...and it snowballed from there, and Phantomhive did a face-palm.

'Ohhh boy, now she's done it.' he griped as Julia and Cheslock were somehow between flames of rivalry.

'Ciel?!' Edward turned to his cousin worriedly. His Prefect's cousin just started a fire using cleverly-flowery words!

'Marielle is extremely competitive in music and arts.' said Ciel wryly as that got Violet interested. 'Her best field is cooking and Cheslock just challenged her so...this'll be a warzone soon.'

Edward really wondered why Ciel knew Greenhill's cousin more than he does his sister which was weird!

'H-heeey?!' Herman squawked in protest.

'Oho? This is about to get interesting Greenhill!' Redmond's eyes lit up as something interesting finally happened.

'This is still a breach of etiquette on Cheslock's part so I do insist you put your foot down Violet!' Bluer protested to Violet who clearly wasn't listening, and was instead, drawing Julia wearing a greek dress. 'Are you listening to meee?!'

And so...they competed in music.

Violin?

Julia played 84. Paganini Caprice No.24 in A Minor and Cheslock played 82. Wieniawski Polonaise Brillante No.1, Op.4 and other complicated pieces.

Piano?

Even more ruthless in competition. Sure while the songs played are perfect, it was also a competition on who can play the toughest pieces!

'W-wow...' Edward gulped. 'Greenhill, your cousin is amazing and terrifying.'

'Hey, I only met her just now! I didn't know this!' Herman sputtered defensively because he barely knows his long-lost cousin.

It was easy to stun the crowd.

They don't even know they have an audience! When they stopped, they heard loud applause.

'Eh?!' and they turned to see a huge crowd behind them.

'Since when?!' Cheslock gawked, wide-eyed.

'Marielle dear, have you found a winner yet~?' Countess Greenhill asked as there was no winner between their musical duel.

'I think I have!' Julia beamed. 'Do you think you can help me out here?'

'I'm sure we can make arrangements.' said Count Greenhill, pleased that his grandchild picked someone in the nobility who can keep up with her. Now if only the boy changes his hairstyle...

That night...

Herman felt paper shoved in his pockets when his grandparents and cousin bid goodbye. So when he went to his room, it was where Julia left off of in why she had to turn down her interest in his fag.

She was scared of his mom!


	14. The Brain Returns

The Brain Returns

On the night of June 4th...

Julia kept watch on the events using Ciel's visible eye.

She was glad she did because when things got hairy, she came disguised in black cloaks with Richard as they used several Pythons on the Undead.

'Snakes!' the boys panicked while Ciel looked relieved they came with help.

'Good work!' Ciel cried, 'Evacuate the students and leave us here!' the two cloaked figures then jumped towards the table.

'This way!' they had to pull those too petrified to move away from the zombies.

'Ciel, what about the Undead?' Julia's voice caused the boys to recognize one of the cloaked newcomers. 'Do we butcher them up or not?'

'I'm afraid as irritating as this is, we cannot butcher them up for permanent termination because we need to bring them back home.' Sebastian sighed in a long-suffering manner. 'Queen's orders to find and bring them home.'

'Bring home Zombies?! There's a limit to how you can do your orders you know!' Julia sputtered incredulously. 'Surely they'll _consider_...?'

'Well, our life just plain sucks!' Ciel scoffed in annoyance. 'Keep them tied with Pythons!'

'Kukukukuku...Zombie...the origin of that word is from Haitian Folklore wherein dead bodies are animated by Witchcraft...I suppose its pretty appropriate for my new toys.' Undertaker chuckled.

'Get them out of here and interrogate! We'll handle Undertaker!' Ciel took out his gun.

'You heard my part-time Employer! Move it!' Julia barked as they left the garden and closed the door behind them.

'Wait a minute, what about Ciel?!' Edward cried as the two cloaked figures locked the door.

'Sorry buster but as Secret Service, its his job to stay until Criminal is apprehended. Even if he wanted to get away, he could not because he directly reports to Her Majesty the Queen.' Julia sighed as she and Snake took off their cloaks.

'Marielle!' Greenhill gasped at his cousin. 'You...you work for Phantomhive?' Julia got incredulous stares for this.

Greenhill knew she used to live in East End but she also works for Ciel?

'I used to but ever since I was discovered to be a 'lost noble', Uncle Grey made me quit and had me as Informant instead while studying how to be a proper lady.' Julia shrugged. 'Sigh, well, back to business...you guys are clearly involved with the disappearance and murder of Derrick Arden, a direct relative of the Queen.' she said grimly as the fags looked at their Prefects, horrified since they just murdered a monarch's relative...for what, they don't know. 'You guys better be honest because due to your young age and cooperation, you could be granted a lenient sentence depending on the situation.' she said, reinforcing her voice with magic, forcing the Prefects to be honest with her as they told their tale.

A tale the fags couldn't believe happened.

It began one year ago when they became Prefects...they all chose their first fag. Derrick Arden.

Since they couldn't find anyone else, they all shared him but was mostly Redmond's since he came from Scarlet House.

He was dazzling. From a Marquis Bloodline, cheerful personality, and overflowing talent. But due to that perfect existence, they didn't know the darkness behind him until it was too late. That, and they were getting many anonymous bullying complaints from the Complaint Box!

Somebody sent them a poem but Redmond picked up on emphasis on some words because they were written with blue ink if looked at a certain angle but if looked at normally, it looks black. He deciphered the poem and called his fellow Prefects out to find a horrible truth.

'The Poem?' Julia frowned. 'Please recite it but to those written in blue ink, please gesture quote marks with your hands.' she instructed.

'A-alright...' Redmond gasped out as he recited. 'When **Thor** was lying beside the Lake of Integrity with a Torch by his side, lending his ear to **a benevolent apostle** playing **a harp of bent pearl** , a naughty fairy appeared to toss his torch into the lake. When he did so, **the torch went out** and the lake was filled with stars. The beautiful lake became legendary for its healing powers but the God who had been **deprived of light** could only wander the night.'

'A hidden message...to call you all out after lights out on Thursday night at a music room?' Julia mused as she deciphered it. 'But I don't get the **deprived of light** thing.'

'Indeed. As expected of Secret Service I guess.' Redmond swallowed. 'We were all called out there and we saw a horrific sight. And the true meaning of that poem was a call for help and a revelation that Derrick Arden...and by seeing what we saw in the Music Room, Derrick Arden and his friends were cruelly hazing some boys.' he gritted his teeth furiously as the other Prefects looked stony. The other fags could not believe what they were hearing either.

'It also hit me that deprived of light meant Derrick Arden was a fake. The Cricket. His supposed talents and work...in fact, those students he and his friends hazed? They did it all under duress for him!' he cried as the fags froze.

'My god...if you say that now, Maurice Cole clearly took a page off his book!' Edward exclaimed as the boys remembered Ciel outing Redmond's Prefect in the Music Room with an elaborate set-up.

'Indeed he did.' Redmond scowled, remembering his old fag who was fake up to his own looks. 'I'm furious with myself back then because its twice that I made poor judges of character. And because of his status, the others truly cannot defend themselves...who can lift a hand against a relative of the Queen?' he cried. 'He stole their work and talents for himself, to make himself shine! For all four years in school!'

'Even then, when I yelled angrily that the Principal will hear of this...it turns out that the Vice-Principal could care less.' said Greenhill bitterly. 'He was bribed with a high-class wine so he lazily let them off with a single Y and clearly, they won't even bother to do it! It was then...I lost my temper.' he said, utterly ashamed of himself. 'My mind went black from anger and before I knew it, I felt that I hit something with something long...many times. It turned out that when I came to, I murdered them all with a Cricket Bat.'

'And we protected Greenhill by not letting them escape.' said Violet. 'As long as they are here, Tradition will crumble if they are here and rose in society. We couldn't let it happen so we conspired to get rid of them after Greenhill made the first move out of anger. And all of us are Prefects. Prefects who protect Tradition. And by protecting Tradition we protect Society.'

'We'll commit murder if we have to.' said Bluer in firm resolve. 'Can you imagine them let loose in society upon graduation? With him on the loose, he'll go on a reign of corruption and oppression as Marquis!' he cried. 'He already broke several scions' minds that they're even scared of his shadow! Our school is famed for producing great elites that will take on pivotal roles in our country for the country. We can't let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been upheld for hundreds of years since the founding of our school! The History of Weston is the History of England!'

'Only in modern times.' Julia drawled, crossing her arms. 'Before Weston came to be, notable men and women laid down the foundations that wrote England's history. Then you guys heard of the Aurora Society's experiments since I recognize those damn Zombies on the Campania.' Julia twitched. 'It was hectic covering up the chaos they caused as they tried to EAT people!' the students looked ill at the idea.

'Y-yes, Uncle Druitt has connections with the society.' said Redmond as Julia twitched before she looked furious.

'Do you realize what he took part in along with many other nobles?!' Julia exploded. 'Many Nobles and the Gentry supported the society, interested in their Zombie Research that upon amassing a huge amount of money from donations, they purchased a huge amount of slaves smuggled into England and Slavery is illegal in this country! At least we got those bastards arrested...I get your feelings as well but its a start wrong end wrong.' Julia chided. 'Murder will never justify anything unless its Self-Defense in Duress or Protecting the Country.'

'But while Expulsion in the name of Tradition or worse, a Death Sentence is inevitable as all of you are of age now...' the four Prefects gulped as the fags freaked out at the idea. 'You can dilute the severity by gathering witnesses...those who were abused for four straight years and speak what was done to them. Though I don't think they know that you murdered their tormentors...assemble them in the Principal's Office, and send letters to the parents...and all of you will face Her Majesty after Ciel gives his report. Richard, how're things in the garden?' Julia asked Richard who has his snakes out.

'...its pretty violent in there...not yet over.' said Richard as he looked at his snakes that hissed back to him.

'But we're way over here, how can you hear them?' Harcourt asked him incredulously.

'Snakes cannot hear but feel Vibrations instead.' said Richard. 'And by how intense the vibrations are...a fight is going on. That man you call Principal is as strong as Mr. Sebastian.'

'Yikes...it might escalate, let's get out of here...' Julia sweatdropped. 'I know how strong he is, let's go!' they ran for it.

'Run where?' Greenhill gasped out.

'Principal's Office and get letter-drafting!' as they ran, Julia telepathically relayed everything to Ciel by connecting him to her eyes and ears as she talked with the boys.

For now he let her have her way since while the difference between Education and Brainwashing is paper-thin, he still has a heart himself. At least they didn't murder for crime-related things but this case is strange by itself...but wait, because this is an Underworld Case, this cannot go public!

He then told her to leave with her Second as they must not be seen in the school other than by those involved.

xxx

The Palace the next day...

Ciel talked with the Queen about the matter in person while Julia and Sebastian ensures the Queen doesn't get any funny ideas with their powers.

'...so that's what happened.' the Queen mused as she sipped tea.

'The difference between education and brainwashing are paper-thin, evident as they're willing to commit murder just for meaning well for society's future.' said Ciel. 'But as Lady Greenhill puts it, start wrong, end wrong. They could have sent letters of appeal, with evidence being their own bruised bodies and Arden clearly didn't look into what he forced them to make for him. Proof can be shown by them knowing the contents and he didn't. Perhaps its because of his relations and the fact that the Vice-Principal is bribed while fully-aware of their mischief that they thought doing the right thing was useless. If Arden, a direct relative of the Queen could do it...the message sent to these abused scions' minds are clear. They cannot count on the law as they believed so their only escape was the Prefects...who in turn committed murder to 'protect society'. What is your verdict?' Ciel asked the Queen while bracing himself.

'Indeed, the wrong message was sent across. We understand that.' said Queen Victoria. 'We would like to meet the Prefects and these boys hazed by my nephew. We want to hear it straight from them to know just how much damage was done before we deliver the sentence.'

Ciel knew the Queen was worried about her family's image to these boys who may have told their families. All because of her nephew.

'Very well. We'll organize a 'field trip' to Buckingham Palace.' Ciel bowed. 'Anything of concern?'

'Yes, what to do with those moving corpses?'

'These...zombies...they're animated corpses brought to life by unknown means...but because they are truly dead, those bodies are empty, moved by magic tricked into being 'alive'.' said Ciel. 'But instinct would make them seek what they lack. Life. They would tear bodies apart in search of life they could make their own but its a neverending search as the life that was truly theirs passed on long ago.' he explained. 'They're better off decapitated to put them down for good. But we await orders. As they are now, we can't bury them in a casket, they'll dig their way out and be a menace to society.'

'We imagine.' Queen Victoria sighed. 'We will think about the matter with Sebastian on hand. Double Charles and Brown do not know of this matter. We will have to talk to the parents of these boys who have become Zombies...and what led them to this fate.'

'Very well. We will await further orders.'

It took two days later to go to Buckingham Palace with Julia watching from East End.

The Verdict was based on the storytelling with the witnesses present. Due to a lot of witnesses to the victims' true nature and resentment to the Marquee Family of Clemens, that instead of Jail Time, Expulsion was the punishment of the Prefects while it was Ciel's job to notify the parents by letter, using the Queen's personal wax seal in another room.

Its to be expected that she was summoned back home to Greenhill Manor.

xxx

'Oh Marielle, its awful what happened to Herman!' Countess Greenhill cried.

'I know but Expulsion is tame compared to Jail Time at least.' said Julia. 'Society will raise eyebrows even more if the son of a Count is in jail while getting Expelled from school is still kept under wraps. However, for Cousin who valued Tradition more than anything...getting expelled to protect society from Derrick Arden will be a hard blow and this will haunt him and the other three for life.'

'I see...'

'Well, to be fair its the Marquee who are more affected by this and Arden died by his own actions which was why for his death, Expulsion was the answer, not Jail Time or worse. The Marquee Family of Clemens would have it hard from offended families and that's about over thirty families whose sons Arden violently hazed with his cronies. This will affect their social standing.'

'But what can we do for Herman? Herman was your grandfather's successor but now as much as he wants to still despite what happened, he cannot make Herman his heir due to a Black Record of Expulsion. Everyone will be against it.' Countess Greenhill lamented. 'The most Herman can get is a handsome inheritance, but being Count is lost to him forever.'

'Well, I can make use of those guys.' Julia's eyes glinted. 'For Community Service before they end up in even crazier things if left unchecked in a bid for looking for a purpose in life and nobility tend to 'get interested in weird things'. I'll pen the idea to the Queen through Uncle Grey that I'll basically be their Warden. By doing good to society through children, they can redeem themselves this way.'

'I hope it goes through.' said Countess Greenhill. 'But is it OK? You're already doing too much work.'

She was, by looking for faults in the Surface World for the Queen!

'Through this, my time as Ciel's part-timer will even be shorter.'

After sending the letter, she got a reply by nightfall from the Queen herself. She got approval, thus gathered the other three to Greenhill Mansion in London.

'Marielle, what's this all about?' Herman asked his cousin. 'Why are Bluer, Redmond and Violet invited here? Not that I'm against it, I wonder how they are doing a home...'

'I imagine as well but not like anyone will tell.' said Julia wryly. 'I'll explain when they get here.'

And so...

'So why have you called us here, Lady Greenhill?' Redmond asked Julia nervously as they looked at the young lady who's dressed like a gentleman instead of elegant day gowns. She's part of the Secret Service after all they have exchanged letters about it...

'To start off...what have you guys been doing since that day?' Julia asked the other three. 'Herman's being all gloom and doom in his room.'

'Marielle!' Herman sputtered at being called out on.

'To be fair...same as he does.' Bluer admitted. 'Don't know about Redmond and Violet though.'

'Sigh, all I know is that I got an inheritance but that's it.' said Redmond. 'I know I'm no longer the next to be Count but I've been groomed all my life to be Count, what else can I do?'

'...I can't draw or paint anymore.' Violet sighed.

'I see...you still wish to be productive to society correct?' she asked the boys. 'It was your whole being in Weston.' the four older boys choked. 'Then, you will contribute to society by doing what I'm doing.'

'Eh?' the other three had question marks on their foreheads.

'What is she doing Greenhill?' Redmond asked in interest.

'Before Uncle Gray discovered Aunt's lost daughter is alive,' said Herman, looking at Julia, 'Marielle was living as Julia in East End Slums, leading a gang of educated, cultured orphans called 'The Aberrations'. Their name was given to them by adults who looked down on them for trying to change their station in life as nothing more than unwanted children they can exploit and throw away when no longer useful.' his friends looked stunned. 'The Gang gathered and rescued orphans in London, gave them a home, work, free food and education in order to be somebodies one day. The Gang funds this venture through thievery as pickpockets.'

'Ehhh?!'

'Well, considering the results we've had, her Majesty's willing to look the other way. My Generation already got themselves good-paying jobs because they're educated and trained to have many abilities attractive for employment, enjoying a salary of 20-30 pounds a year, what's normal for commoners but 20-30 pounds is an ideal salary for a comfortable, modest life while if one wanted it big, you'd have to be paid 40-90 per minimum annum of the careers they're in now.' Julia giggled. 'Her majesty has a soft spot for children but as a softcore criminal as a gang of philanthropist thieves, I'm under watch as well.'

'Er...you mean to say...we'll work for your gang?' Herman gawked. Bad enough they've done murder and shady dealings, they'll be thieves this time?!

'Leave the thievery to my gang, you guys got no heart and talent to do it.' said Julia airily. 'You boys will focus more on learning about life outside your swanky, comfortable mansions. You'll help us raise and educate the children we rescued, as well as protecting them from Slave Traders and other criminals with our lives. No mercy, even murder is legal as Slave Traders are NOT welcome in England. We're the lesser evil so to speak.' Julia explained. 'Our duty is to raise a new generation of English who will be decent human beings who are kinder to children. These orphans thrown away by society out of financial issues know full well what its like thus will never do the same to their own children.'

'You will learn how to clean and cook the hard way, be teachers, and be protectors. Not only that, we have another duty for the country.'

'What's that?'

'Find everything wrong about Society that hampers society's growth. Such examples are in my Office in East End for you to understand where I'm getting at. We'll then gather our reports, and send it to Uncle Gray who'll forward it to her Majesty.' said Julia. 'That, and I will teach you the reality of commoners and the poor nobody will ever tell blue-blooded children. Its tough work, but at least, you're doing it for society's evolution as people with good hearts slowly being seeded into society. By taking away children from unfair Child Labor in society and giving them safe work though still Child Labor but on fairer terms, free education with good pay and free meals, the existence of Child Labor in society will disappear. And our Graduates will roam England and send Orphans our way as well so we get new members once in a while. That, is our aim and end goal.'

'Oh...' indeed, while funded by crime, the end result is wholesome to improve lives of commoners.

'The job of children at East End is as Cleaners and Painters. By cleaning our territory of East End, we expand our territory. We also pay contractors under the payroll of Oriental Quarters to demolish old, derelict buildings into building newer and safer buildings, apartments for children to live in. You'll be surprised how our territory looks I literally got the Royal Seal of Approval.' Julia snorted.

'How much are the children paid?' Violet asked her.

'Well, as Cleaners who clean up East End, they're paid 2 Pounds and 10 Shillings a week since East End, due to unbelievable neglect by authorities before I started my gang, is unbelievably filthy and it stinks so bad that no sane person would accept a couple shillings for pay for that work. East End is the garbage area and gutter of London and cleaning is no joke. If you see East End before we get to my territory, you'll understand its worth the pay.'

'As for the Painters, due to climbing and working on scaffolding, its 2 Pounds and three Crowns. Heck, the kids earn more than their parents do under our employment.' Julia snickered. 'Not only that, their pay comes in very loose change of Farthings and Pennies so no Merchant can cheat their uneducated parents off. We also hold nightly cookouts, providing free big dinners to families within our territory. I'm sure you boys wouldn't want to experience going to sleep on an empty stomach...its no Gourmet Cuisine as groceries are expensive, but we care more for taste and how delicious it is. And the final catch? We'll be living in East End for five days of the week with us going home to our families at night to spend time at home on weekends, and come back to East End at six pm. If you agree to this, we will begin by hiring a tailor to outfit you boys with clothes so you will not stand out in East End. Its a Tailor affiliated to Secret Service who knows how to make clothes appropriate for Undercover Jobs.'

'Oh, I'm sending the bill to your parents about the Commoner Outfits you'll wear.'


	15. Joining the Gang

Joining the Gang

By the beginning of the second week of June...

Nina Hopkins has already finished outfitting the four former prefects with Commoner's Clothes on Julia's request, underwear included while they had to purchase boots through her as well.

'...this material is horrifying...its so rough against the skin...and commoners wear these?' Redmond choked as they came out wearing their costumes after breakfast.

'Yup, we wear them.' Julia quipped as she too, came out clad in men's wear. 'For us girls in East End, wearing dresses is synonymous to killing ourselves as we'd be easy prey to Slave Traders and Rapists as its hard to run on dresses and heeled shoes.' she explained.

Due to wearing men's wear, Julia's shape as a woman is easily visible. She wore a white dress shirt, dark-yellow waist coat and orange plaid trousers with a beanie hat. Her hands are covered in black gloves.

'Time to start a new chapter in your life gentlemen.' Julia smiled. 'Shall we go?'

The boys shivered nervously because its a new chapter in life for them.

The Entrance of East End is...filthy and stinks like hell that the four boys recoiled from both sight and smell.

Wretched houses with broken windows patched with rags and paper; barbers and red-herring vendors in the front parlors, filth everywhere – a gutter before the houses, and a drain behind – clothes drying, and slops emptying from the windows; men and women, in every variety of scanty and dirty apparel, lounging, scolding, drinking, smoking, squabbling, fighting, and swearing.

'...and you're used to this?' Redmond choked as they covered their noses.

'Yup. This is my world.' Julia beamed. 'You will work as Teachers here, as well as Disciplinarian Enforcers, Security and Cooks. We older kids cook, while children 14-below are forbidden from the kitchen. For now, they assist us as Kitchen Hands helping us out with Ingredient Prep Work. By the way, be sure to watch every window up above. It'll be bad if you happen to be near a window that just opened, and people throwing the contents of their Chamber Pots out the street, you wouldn't want a nasty bath...'

Nobody liked that notion at all.

Upon stepping foot into Aberration Territory...indeed, the place was cleaner, newly-painted and doesn't stink. The buildings also looked new and there's kids coming and going in good clothes and shoes, talking together casually and even joking around while heading out with carts of cleaning and painting supplies. There's even men of foreign origin by their looks going around with carts of tools and building supplies.

'Wow!'

'See? Our employees worked hard on this!' Julia chirped, waving an arm enthusiastically towards the district. 'This is Orphan Paradise, the Aberration District. I'll take you to Headquarters where we older kids work.'

The biggest Building is easily Headquarters. Its no mansion, its a tall building made of smooth limestone with ten floors shaped into a small 'r'. There's also space for a green lawn with several clotheslines with clothes hanging out. The building was fenced of course.

'It just finished construction. I paid a premium just to have this built with quality standard and built fast so we can move in quicker, but not painted.' said Julia. 'This is so the Painter Children have work before they too, become Cleaners.' and they stepped inside.

Inside was a vast space with tables and chairs full of scrap cloth, and baskets of thread with maimed children and teenagers doing sewing.

'These kids suffered being maimed and disfigured by factory machines.' said Julia. 'They lost hands or fingers or worse, a whole limb be it an arm or leg.' she told them grimly. 'When that happened, the employers cruelly threw them out with not even a treatment, deeming them useless to keep around and less pay to spend on them. We train and give them work by sewing and knitting. When their needle and knitting work is up to standard, they join the workers on the Second Floor, making clothes for all of us, and the parents of the poor kids who work for us. Their scrap cloth goes to the first floor for trainees to make use of for practice and after that, these used-up things goes to feed our fireplaces so nothing's wasted.' she told them. 'The first floor is where the kitchen, Mess Hall, Bathroom and Laundry Rooms are. I'll show you.' and she guided them further into the building.

'Julia, how much did this building cost? Surely the extent of thievery you had to do to cover all _this_...' Bluer choked out as they all did the math.

'About this eh? The land this building stands on costs 50 pounds a year in mortgage. This building itself costs 10000 Guineas due to materials, and labor pay to make this building...I had to pay 20 Contractors 4 pounds a week with strict quality guidelines and I had to inspect to make sure they don't cheat me out.'

'Wow...where'd you get most of the money for THAT?' Redmond cried in shock. 'Buildings are beyond thievery's ability to pay!'

'Oh, from the Campania, the money left behind by the Aurora Society, can't let those goodies all go to waste!' Julia smiled shamelessly. 'The Queen knows and since its going to a good cause, she let me keep the money since I showed exemplary results, rather than let nobles and gentry with weird hobbies keep it and fund hobbies that can get them arrested or executed for. I also had buildings torn down for better, new ones to be built to be everyone's new homes. I'm building a lot of apartments using all that money here in East End and in London as well for some Sidelining since its hard to get a lucky break in my occupation. A lucky break like fleecing the abandoned wealth of Aurora Society is about 1/2 of 1 out of 100 and I still have **a couple million** on me.'

'Riiiight...' the former Prefects sweatdropped. By going with that, she's rich by herself...

'For now, don't spend a single farthing off your Inheritances. You'll need them as a good Nest Egg for when you guys marry one day. You'll use your hard-earned money by working for me instead. Due to how hard it is for us older kids to take care of the younger while supervising and protecting everyone, your pay is 70 Pounds a year.'

It was easy for them to do the Math.

As former Scions, one of their lessons was how much to pay employees based on yearly income.

70 Pounds was 20 less off a Steward's pay but 20 above that of a Butler. 70 was the highest a Footman can get for simply being tall and good-looking!

And a teacher's yearly income? 30 pounds a year _and they get 70 for teaching_. It was too good a deal!

Heck, their old Governesses are paid 30-35 a year...

'Redmond, after the Literary Lessons, your job is to be the Literature Teacher, teaching extensive vocabulary, famous literatures, plays and poetry and your extensive knowledge in wordplay as you deduced a well-hidden plea for help in a poem.' Redmond nodded. 'Herman, your duty is Physical Education. Bluer, your duty is Social Studies, teaching everyone how society works, as well as Economics. Violet, your duty is Music and Art. As its impossible to provide Pianoes for everybody, we can only get instruments we can actually carry around. But I had to purchase cheap instruments and they're no Stradivarius.'

'You will start next month so you have this free time working on a year-long progressive curriculum. For now, you'll help us older kids run everything. We have a schedule, don't worry!' she said, distributing pieces of papers with neat handwriting.

Five Year Education Plan for kids 14-Below

Daily Schedule

4:45- Wake Up, Morning Rituals  
5:00- Food Prep  
6:00- Breakfast  
11:30- Food Prep  
12:30- Lunch  
1:00-6:30 pm- Work  
6:30- Dinner  
7:00- Laundry  
8:30- Bath

Monday Lessons

6:30-7:30- Language Classes  
7:30-8:30- Literature  
8:30-9:30- Mathematics  
9:30-10:30- Art  
10:30-11:30- Tailoring Arts

Tuesday Lessons

6:30-7:30- Social Studies  
7:30-8:30- Science  
8:30-9:30- Geography  
9:30-10:30- Life Skills  
10:30-11:30- Ethics

Wednesday Lessons

6:30-7:30- FL Latin  
7:30-8:30- FL French  
8:30-9:30- FL German  
9:30-10:30- FL Italian  
10:30-11:30- FL Hindi

Thursday Lessons

6:30-7:30- Physics  
7:30-8:30- Chemistry  
8:30-9:30- Accounting  
9:30-10:30- Logic  
10:30-11:30- Business Planning and Management

Friday Lessons

6:30-7:30- Home Economics  
7:30-8:30- Cooking Skills and Techniques  
8:30-9:30- Food Nutrition and Preparation  
9:30-11:30- Physical Education

Weekend Lessons  
Cooking Classes

6:00- Wake Up, Morning Rituals  
6:30-8:00- Bread and Pastries  
8:00-9:30- Vegetable Dishes  
9:30-11:00- Soup Dishes  
11:00-12:30- Meat Dishes  
12:30-1:30- Confectionery  
1:30-3:00- Cakes  
3:00-4:30- Food Preservation Techniques

Three Year Education Plan for Kids 15-up

6:30-9:30-Advanced Tailor Training and Shoemaking Classes  
9:30-12:30- Administrative Training and Logistics Training  
12:30-1:00- Lunch  
1:00-4:00- Craftsmanship Training for Men, Medical and Pharmaceutical Training for Women  
4:00-7:00- Carpentry and Plumbing Training for men only, Acting Training

'S-so many subjects?!' Herman's jaws dropped as the Prefects sweatdropped.

'Our goal is to be more competent than those who threw us away to the gutters.' said Julia. 'Hence, these many subjects. Ciel helped us out with the FL Teachers who are capable of defending themselves in East End and Mr. Lau of Oriental Quarters sent me the Adult Education Teachers. When its not your teaching period, you can attend these classes if you wish. But for newcomers, attendance is mandatory in the proper order. And of course, you guys still must help out in running the place full time, while I leave at night to do my job as the Brain.'

'The Brain?'

'Her job is to nitpick everything society's developed and invented.' Herman explained. 'Then report on bad findings to the Queen who in turn will organize a research team to develop better and improved versions of things we're used to, or scrap things away for the better good. That, and make sure no Criminal Newcomers or Activity occurs in East End. She and her Gang will deal with them as she sees fit as long as she has reports.'

'I see...so its a curriculum that really enables those who 'graduated' to be able to find jobs quick as soon as they prove their competence and curry favor from Employers in order to be promoted.'

'Indeed. And graduates will be given a starting fund of 100 each of Guinea, Pounds, Florins, Shillings, Pennies and Farthings so they can settle down and start a job. In fact, a month before graduating, they have to secure a job and a nice place to live in so when they move out, its all easy-peasy. Being organized and mapping your future ahead in advance will do you a lot of good in life.' she advised. 'You guys are 18 now, close to adulthood. Take advantage of your time here in East End and start planning for your futures. Figure out where you are best at, how to make money out of it and live comfortably like nobles again. Goodness knows no Titled Lady will allow their daughters to be courted by a nobleman who's financially-lacking.' she snorted with a shrug. 'Society's ruthless in the name of money. Think hard about the matter. Now, let's continue our tour, shall we?'

xxx

After the Second Floor where the Tailors work, is the third floor and third floor, has five big classrooms an Art Room and Music Room and Storage Room, and Cooking Classes are held in the humongous Kitchen. As for Physical Education, its held at the Open Space near the docks. For the Adulthood Classes, its in another Building.

Fourth Floor is the Lounge where the Gang can hang out when they have Free Time. Fifth Floor onwards are the bedrooms of the Gang Members and Julia's Office. The most senior members sleep at the Fifth Floor to be reached faster. As for Orphans they rescued, they sleep in other buildings that were built, and there were four to a room.

The thing that terrified the men the most?

'The bathrooms are free for all, so guys and girls share, and they can come and go anytime they want.'

'WHAAAAT?!' the former Prefects were shocked at the severe faux pas.

'G-girls and boys...bathe together?' Bluer went beet red.

'Of course! We older kids help the younger kids bathe and that'd mean getting wet too so might as well bathe together. That way we don't waste time.' said Julia. 'Due to our tight schedule, we can't afford to waste time, so get used to this, guys.'

'B-but why _together_?' Redmond squeaked, red-faced.

'Convenience.'

The idea horrified the former Prefects.

'But Marielle, you're engaged to Cheslock...he's fine with this?!' Violet freaked out.

'Ahhh haven't told him about how I'm loooong used to this since I was _nine_...I'm supposed to live with his family when its vacation time off school.' Julia sweatdropped. 'Knowing a society-bred boy, he'll freak out that loads of people saw me naked before he, my fiancee does...'

'He really really would.' Violet deadpanned. That, and they'd see her first before he does!

Thus began their life in East End. As the newcomers, their bedrooms were on...the highest floor.

Thank goodness for each floor having toilets.

xxx

On their first month, their task was to help clean the Headquarters and Food Prep as everybody is cleaning East End after classes save for the older teenagers who are attending adult classes and expanding territory as more orphans are coming in and to make sure there's lots of room and space, orphans come by year as rooms vacate when the oldest kids graduate. By expanding territory, they can demolish old buildings, and build new ones. Since Julia amassed millions of money left behind by those who invested and donated on the spot to Karnstein Hospital and the Aurora Society, this was all possible.

Their territory by the docks, is now getting bigger and bigger.

The docks was where the Gang shop their goods before they hit the stores in London to ensure 'product purity and quality obtained'. Because by the time these goods hit the shops in London or any other city...they were being 'adulterated'. That is why unlike well-off to even poor Londoners, the Gang were the healthiest next to those living in the Oriental Quarters.

And since Double Charles snooped into her files, the law went to town on every shop in every village, town and city in England for feeding people adulterated goods and confiscated every 'cheat product' and burned them all, and heavily penalized the shops, closing them down for a year on 'Suspension'. But even then the names of shops in the Newspapers have become a form of assisted Social Suicide...that its unlikely customers will trust them for food ever again.

And now its Summer, which means...its the Season. Again.

The nobles really have to go home for summer.

'Summer...I grew to hate this season ever since Uncle Gray discovered I'm a noble.' Julia complained as she's now all dolled up with an elaborate hairstyle, fancy hat and dress.

'You only hate Summer because you have to wear a corset!' said Countess Greenhill as Julia huffed while being assisted by a maid in tightening her waistline.

'I frankly don't see how can these non-human inhumanly tiny waists be beautiful! Who the heck promoted this as beauty standards?! Some idiot in love with a wasp high up on society ladder?! They can marry a wasp for all I care, just don't drag women down with them into suffocation!' Julia shrieked in annoyance. 'Besides, this is hypocritical! Natural beauty is promoted as wholesome so women don't wear make-up yet we have unnatural beauty through being choked alive by corsets just to imitate a bug?! Hypocritical I tell you!' Julia whined at her grandmother while the ladies-in-waiting have tight faces trying hard not to laugh.

'Its something you'll have to get used to. Besides, you wear your usual things the rest of the year due to your job, its only for a couple weeks.'

Julia whimpered.

'Besides, you'll be living with Lord Cheslock during summer as well so do get along with your chosen fiance dear and please keep wearing a corset so do look at your best.' Countess Greenhill smiled. 'You'll get used to Corsets in time. And you finished all your jobs?'

'Yeah, last week.'

'Marielle, say 'yes' not 'yeah'. You're slipping into habit dear.'

'Well, judging by the party before the Cricket Tournament, Cheslock could clearly care less.'

'That's still no excuse to slip off proper language dear or the Dragon Lady will breathe fire at you again~' Countess Greenhill's eyes shone in mischief as Julia shuddered.

'Can it, grandma.'


	16. The Crimson Music Hall

The Crimson Music Hall

Ever since Julia got into society, she was a very busy woman.

Juggling society, fiancee and his family and work.

That, and show the Queen the results of her work in sniffing out 'Society Undesirables'.

Because she was a Pro-Children Vigilante raising very educated and healthy children with a new set of morals in the hopes that future children won't be like them anymore, knowing how to be good parents to children while living a good life. They were all healthy, beautiful teenagers.

And, as East End, a once filthy smelly slums-at least, her territory was clean, has organized various habitable apartments each for a single person to a family of four with a living room, bedroom, toilet and kitchen that ensures everything drains properly and since she took ideas from Asia, built Communal, Gender-Segregated Bathhouses that ensures A LOT of Privacy for Commoners. A Penny for a bath, which is cheap, and if you've got no soap, they sell soap for a Penny too.

There's also a school built. One for General Education and another that's still not done yet, for Vocational Training.

The Queen had no idea the Oriental Quarter led by Lau who was Ciel's informant in Asia, has such knowledge. Then again, he's a Merchant who goes around to sell his products, be it food or services and goes around countries to learn something new that the Brain used for housing construction, as well as other things.

Her area of Slums however, was only for her graduates' use and children under her care, their family included. The improvements in structure, was thanks to the fortune she filched off the Aurora Society, taking advantage of the ruckus while gambling with her own life as the ship sank because of an Iceberg, carrying the heavy fortune on her back, considering she supports 700 kids until graduation day. Before that, her gang was a group of thieves!

And all her graduates already have jobs. Well-paying jobs that ensure at least, 100 pounds per individual and the most minimum pay simply because of gender-bias, was 80 pounds per year that if they marry, they could support a family of four in humble comfort. Their pay was THAT good simply for being educated.

Her buildings are very safe, secure, and in good taste of pastel color combinations, and legally done by-the-book. Properties purchased just so they can wreck what's on it just to build a better building. Its bigger and spacious and due to dresses, no danger of tripping and falling down unless you're THAT much of an idiot.

However, her graduates and children...are violent fighters as she says because better getting away injured than quickly captured and sold off. But as they have no fighting teachers, they had to learn 'bar room brawling', teamwork and do a lot of dirty tricks to win and stay free.

The Queen and her Butlers who went visiting the slums, caused quite a ruckus that the media had to follow just to know WHY.

And a part of East End that they never thought was possible, existed as well as the people living in it looked way better off than actual London Citizens. It was like a new world and culture to them.

Cleaner, better dressed, more cultured. The apartments are gorgeous but sadly, 'all occupied'.

The weird thing? The adults look like a typical Londoner, haggard from exhaustion and stress from jobs while the kids to teens are perfectly healthy. At least the adults are better dressed instead of wearing rags like any typical poor.

Well to be fair, families had their children work for Julia who pays them 20 shillings a week...basically a pound a week and four pounds a month which means in a year, children working for 'an unusual philanthropist organization' earns their families 48 pounds a year, making them the main breadwinner...and that's including free education and free food. Their parents were just starting to recover from malnutrition while the kids who get free food with full stomachs at school and work were naturally better off than their parents.

However, the only children welcome here, are orphans rescued off the streets, terrible working conditions and the workhouses. The only reason they made exceptions for families on East End was out of 'bizarre politics', making Richard repeat what Julia had every orphan know.

As predicted by the Queen, Julia's harsh words through her 'front face' set fire to society.

What started their hatred, was the Orphanage and the police after all that they all swore to be 'different'. Now that it went public, the Police now had media hounds on them as well as the government having an excuse to check on Orphanages just to see if they were doing their jobs right and if children under their care treated well through funds given to them instead of being 'another St. Mary's Orphanage' and seeing what Workhouse Life is actually like despite 'pretty words told to the naive media' who didn't look 'underneath the underneath' that Julia fought for children, intending to create what she called 'ripple effect'. So by setting example, future adults would be 'better human beings with actual humanity' than the previous generation.

Julia and her gang long dead by then but at least they left successors to their wills and their dreams realized most likely two-three centuries later that their country would be kinder to children and a better world made...through a mountain of corpses; that is, the corpses of generations of predecessors and successors who would keep fighting to spread their beliefs through marriage by finding decent people to marry, and teach them proper parenting and giving happy home lives to and for each other.

Julia was a dreamer, but a ruthless one the Queen could look the other way on since she has great impact on society...in the shadows.

The Queen was able to have many things changed that enabled her to be known as the 'Trendsetter'.

Now, if only the other was just as impactful...

xxx

Around winter...

'Hey Julia,' said Redmond, approaching her. 'There's these people Phantomhive's Butler left behind for education.'

'Huh?'

'Here they are.' said Bluer, letting in a man dressed like a Butler and a little girl.

'Guten tag, fraulein.' the man greeted. 'Ich bin Wolfram Geltzer und das ist meine dame Sieglinde Sullivan.' he curtsied.

'Ah, Deutsche.' Julia mused. 'They must be under National Security if li'l puppy dropped them off here...' she then coughed. 'Du bist hier unter Freunden. Ich werde nicht fragen, wie Sie in Earl Phantomhive involviert sind, aber was benötigen sie?'

'Englisch und richtige Erziehung eines Butlers und Adels.'

'Sehr gut. Ich bin ein strenger erzieher Herr Geltzer.' said Julia. 'Ich werde den jungen Fräulein über die guten manieren einer Britischen Lady persönlich aufklären und es rechtzeitig für ihr soziales debüt schaffen. Diese Jungs werden dir beibringen, wie man ein richtiger Britischer Diener. Zuerst werden diese jungs ihnen zeigen, wie dieser ort funktioniert, bevor sie ihnen während ihres aufenthalts ihre zimmer zeigen. Ich gebe Ihnen Ihren Zeitplan zum Abendessen.'

'Ich bin Edgar Redmond.' said Redmond, hand on his chest with a slight bow, a gesture copied by the P4.

'Ich bin Lawrence Bluer.'

'Ich bin Herman Greenhill.'

'Ich bin Gregory Violet.'

'Schön dich kennenzulernen!' Sieglinde chimed. 'Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns!'

When the P4 and guests are gone...

'Well, that went well.' Julia sighed. 'I can't wait for them to speak English...German is so stiff...'

'Well,' Julia and Richard got startled when Sebastian appeared by the windows. 'I hope they make it on time for meeting her majesty.'

'Appear like a normal person!- says Goethe.' Richard gasped out.

'Timeline so I can cheat my way somehow?' Julia asked him while twitching.

'You have a week as the master wishes.' said Sebastian as Julia did the impression of 'the scream'.

'A WEEK?! He's asking for the impossible even if I can cheat, that unreasonable midgeeeet!'

Sebastian snickered.

'Well, Miss Sullivan can speak English, the Butler can't...and her manners are atrocious that needs fine-tuning...she's a National Security Brain and details regarding her has to be classified due to the nature of what we put up with in Germany. All I ask is you simply do your job.'

Thus, Julia has the job of personally tutoring Sieglinde in manners in proper language, etiquette, manners for formal events using magic to drill it in permanently in her memory while teaching her what to expect.

A week later, Phantomhive Manor...

'Well, she's well-educated now.' said Julia as Sebastian took their guests away. 'I managed to squeeze stuff in despite my unreasonable timeline...' she said with a dark smile of annoyance oozing out of her.

'You can do it in a week if its you.' said Ciel while fixing his papers into a neat stack. 'Because the Queen wants to see her as soon as possible. I managed to buy you a couple days as her manners are atrocious but I can't put it off any longer.' he sighed.

'Even if I want to I can't ask.' Julia sighed. 'I also have my sights on some potential irritant in London through my informants, Can't leave it for long.'

'Surface or Under?'

'Under.' said Julia meaningfully in a grim stare. 'Because all things have to have a catch, right? Depending on how I see it and possibly tell uncle about it, the Queen might make you deal with it but until then...standby.'

xxx

Gray received a letter from his niece. He read it quietly before reading it aloud.

 _Good day, Uncle._

 _You know that new Music Hall that opened, Sphere Music Hall?_

 _Everything about it, is strange. It opened recently and their debut_  
 _was just as flashy. Everyone from all and I do mean all walks of life_  
 _is welcome. Society Rules don't matter that people can be themselves_  
 _in there and ahem, let their hair down and relax. Not to mention, free_  
 _food with lots of meat made by skilled chefs and loads of expensive_  
 _drinks...just free for the taking. Everyone's happy and carefree._

 _Even I would be charmed by it._  
 _But there's some red flags._

 _Why, after undergoing blood fortune-telling, are they all given bracelets_  
 _in accordance to the name of four stars? Sirius, Canopus, Vega and Polaris._  
 _Bracelets in question are pure silver, going to sell a pretty penny but even_  
 _the poor would not part with it to the nearest pawnshop. Probably out of_  
 _fear that without it, they can't get free food anymore._

 _I went to one as soon as Violet and Bluer got wind of it and forbade my_  
 _kids from going until I'm sure its safe. The parties are picture-perfect too._  
 _Hell, even I got 'classified'! What am I, an animal?! I'm Sirius by the way,_  
 _and a rare star...hmph._

 _When the party is about to end, a so-called 'Carol' is performed by a_  
 _quartet of four handsome young men...but its no Christmas Carol, its a_  
 _very lively, catchy performance you can't help but sing and dance along._  
 _Even the nobles get into the dance._

 _Its the second night now and when I went to a tavern, I asked around._  
 _Some prostitutes talked about it...apparently, if you have these classy_  
 _membership bracelets, you're welcome to a Closed Room Event held_  
 _on specific days of the week. Polaris takes place on Mondays and_  
 _Wednesdays, Vega on Tuesdays, Canopus on Thursdays and Sirius on_  
 _Fridays._

 _So...why is it that on week one alone, peculiar corpses are found?_  
 _Corpses so bizarre even the Yard had no idea how to document their_  
 _Cause of Death. They described it as 'works of art' because they've_  
 _got beautiful, unmarred pale skin and as if they're just sleeping_  
 _like Princess Snow White. They all have these VIP Bracelets. The_  
 _first two corpses was that of a Shoeworker's Assistant and a Laborer._  
 _If this is anything like the Aurora again, I'll enjoy myself so I can_  
 _build a factory next to open up jobs. For now, the yard has it hush_  
 _-hush but what if a noble dies, eh?_

 _Kisses,_

 _J._

 _P.S- should I go to the Friday Event?_

Phipps, Brown and the Queen mentally counted three seconds before Gray exploded.

'HELL NOOO!' Gray freaked out, crumpling and tearing the letter apart.

'That's interesting.' said Phipps.

'Interesting?! More like, shady!' Gray scowled as he stomped on the remains of the shredded letter. 'If she ends up like Snow White, I don't know what I'd do!'

'You know what to do boys.' Queen Victoria spoke, deeply interested. 'Investigate who's invested in this event. Marielle has done well.'

'Yes, your majesty.' her three butlers answered.

xxx

It took over a month, before Sebastian dropped by East End with a job for Julia and the Prefects...and their former fags.

Phantomhive Estate...

'OK, why're we all here?' Cheslock asked Ciel.

'The Sphere Music Hall has become a dangerous sensation that threatens London's security.' Ciel told them grimly. 'Have you ever heard that 'nothing is ever free'?'

'Everyone knows that...' said Julia.

'Indeed. To those who doesn't know...' Ciel elaborated on about the hall that Julia already knows about. 'So your task is this...WE will take away their customers, effectively saving their lives by being more charming, while Sebastian and I will get to the heart of the matter.' he said. 'Julia, I want you to make healthy recipes that will encourage blood restoration to cure the people off their anemia.'

'What's going on?' Soma asked, clueless.

'The Sphere Hall is a front for Blood-Letting.' said Ciel. 'On so-called Closed-Door Events, participants are drugged to sleep and their blood is drained without them knowing.' he told them grimly. 'However, too much and you die from Multiple Organ Failure from severe blood loss. The end result was so-called beautiful corpses that look like dolls.' the teenagers choked at this.

'In two weeks' time, all of you will become pop idols AND musicians!' Ciel barked. 'You will sing and dance while we handle everything else but we'll do something a little different.' he smirked. 'One less fan means one less corpse.'

He then laid out his plan.

All of them must have 'unique character personalities' to appeal to the public.

But with Edward being the bad boy...

'Er Ciel, there's one problem with that.' Julia twitched. 'The Dragon Lady.'

'Dragon Lady?' Harcourt blinked.

'She means my mother.' Edward sighed. Julia, according to Greenhill, originally saw him as fiancee material but she's terrified of his mother that as soon as she heard his last name, she quickly looked elsewhere!

'If she's not informed of his job in this operation and sees him in bad boy outfits, she'll come on stage, barge her way in and drag him home, causing a scandal!' Julia deadpanned.

'Right, I'll have to pen that letter too.' Ciel face-palmed. 'I can see _that_ happening.' he sighed in a huff. 'Your job is to study Blood Transfusion with Sieglinde after creating healthy recipes great for helping the fans recover from blood loss. We need your brains working together.'


End file.
